Hot Rod Punk
by TJ-DemonInTraining
Summary: When people look at her, they see a tough, punk rocker. But there's more to this girl than what meets the eye, especially when Inuyasha, the leader of the goth gang, starts taking an interest in her.
1. Sunshine Shrine

In a beautiful shrine, in Tokyo, lived Kagome Higurashi. Kagome lived with her mother and her little brother of ten. As normal as it seemed, she was far from normal, she was a punk rockin' problem child.

Hot Rod Punk Chapter One

Today was a usual day for Kagome Higurashi, she had just moved in from Kyoto and was still in the process of unpacking. At about 1:00 p.m. she decided to wake up. When her lids opened, her eyes greeted the black walls of her room that had flames that reached the middle of them.

"Aww man...My head is killin' me."

Her room was hardly decorated except for the most important things she had. Boxes covered the room except for her bed, dresser, clothes, and her dreaded alarm clock. She pushed back the black and red covers on her king size and sat up. Kagome ran her fingers through the messy black hair and slipped on her black wolf paw slippers. After a yawn, she got off her bed and walked to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror, she said, "I look like shit."

Her purple brush was set on the edge of the sink as usual and she ran it through her hair a few times. When she was done with that, she brushed her teeth and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, she got out of the shower and went downstairs in nothing but a towel. Passing through the living room and the dining room, she got to the kitchen where she found a note addressed to her.

Dear Kagome,

I went to the store and dropped Souta off at his friend's house. I won't be back for a while since the car doesn't work anymore and I have to walk. Please feed Buyo and take out the trash. Oh yeah, school starts in a few days so get ready and try to make a good impression, we have neighbors your age that live around here.

Love Mom

P.S. Try NOT to beat up anyone okay?

Buy the time she had read half the letter, she was already half way to the trash can.

"Is that all she thinks I can do? Beat up people and take out the trash?"

Kagome sighed, balled up the note, and chucked it in the trash. She pulled out her cereal and Buyo's cat food, set them on the table and pulled out both of their bowls. She plopped the food in her cat's bowl and set it on floor. She sat down at the table after pouring her milk and called for the Garfield-fat cat. Buyo slowly stalked into the kitchen and started eating happily. When Kagome was finished eating, she put the bowl in the sink and headed back up to her room to get dressed. She felt Buyo rub against her legs and purr. She picked him up and carried him to her room.

After she set Buyo on her bed, she dropped her towel to stare at her pale, scarred, body. She screwed her face up in anger remembering the one who put them there.

'Bastard father, six years later and I still can't escape him and the pain he caused me,' Not wanting the day to start off bad, she forgot about her sad past and went into her closet to retrieve her 'badass' clothes.

"Hmm...should I wear; the black mini dress with dark blue jeans, or the hot-pink 'Fuck you' shirt with the black mini skirt and pink and black stripped leggings?" she wondered.

She sighed and picked the last one. After putting on her black underwear, she turned on her CD radio to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and danced to it while singing the lyrics.

**They're gonna clean up your looks**

**With all the lies in the books**

**To make a citizen out of you**

**Because they sleep with a gun**

**And keep and eye on you son**

**So they can watch all the things you do**

As she put on her leggings and her black mini skirt, she pulled out her favorite pocket knife with a demon claw on it. She shoved it in her pocket and put on her 'Fuck You' shirt.

**Because the drugs never work**

**They're gonna give you a smirk**

**Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean**

**They're gonna rip up your heads**

**Your aspirations to shreds**

**Another cog in the murder machine**

She made a big smirk as she put on her black sunglasses and spiked hot pink and black sneakers. Kagome picked up her beloved cat and set him outside onto the branch that was outside of her room.

"I wonder if this year is going to be like last year."

**They said, 'All teenagers scare the livin' shit outta me'**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes o****r strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

'I hope that slutty bitch Kikyo won't be here,' she thought to herself. Last year, Kagome and Kikyo had started out as friends, but when Kikyo started to pressure Kagome to do things she wasn't ready for, Kagome wanted out. Unfortunately, Kikyo didn't want to let her go, so she started spreading rumors about Kagome and where she came from. None of this ended well; Kagome revealed Kikyo for the true slut she was and it ended up with Kagome moving back to Tokyo.

**The boys and girls in the clique**

**The awful names that they stick**

**You're never gonna fit in much kid**

**But if you're troubled and hurt**

**What you've got under your shirt**

**Will make them pay for the things that they did**

'If that bitch starts anything this year, there will be such great hell to pay," she thought as she laughed mischievously.

Her mp3 player was hooked up to her CD radio, so she unplugged it and took her music with her and turned off the radio. She walked back downstairs with the black electric guitar that was leaning against the closet wall and went into the garage.

**They said, "All teenagers scare the livin' shit outta me'**

**They could care less as long someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes ****or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me (Ohhhh yeah!!)**

As Kagome listened to the guitar solo, she found the family car that didn't work. It was a piece of work, this car, it needed new paint, a new engine fan, and air for the tires. When she lifted the hood, a bunch of smoke and dust came out that made her cough and wheeze.

"Aww man...the car really is busted. I guess I'll have to ride my bike."

Kagome walked around the car to see her bike with the tarp still over it. She pulled the tarp to the ground and revealed her beautiful flame colored motorcycle. She tied her ax to the side as usual and pulled her music to the radio on the bike. After planting herself on it, she took out her customized keys and stuck them in the ignition. She pressed the button on her keys to open the garage, turned the key and turned the handle to start the engine. Her music came back on with the same song.

**They said, 'All teenagers scare the livin' shit outta me'**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes o****r strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me **

**All together now!!**

She sped out of her garage and swerved into her driveway. After turning the handle one more time to increase her speed, she sped fast into the road and down the road.

**Teenagers scare the livin' shit outta me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes o****r strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me**

A few people cursed at her high speed but she paid them no mind. She cranked up her music and continued her reckless driving.

**Teenagers scare the livin' shit outta me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes**** or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me**

Twenty minutes later, Kagome reached her destination; Hot Rod Biker Parts. This place was the only place to get good quality parts at a cheap price. She knew the owner too, Ryo Tensi, her ex boyfriend. She entered the shop after carefully locking up her bike out side and carried her ax guitar on her back. Kagome walked up to the counter and leant on it waiting for Ryo to show up.

"Hello? Ryo, I know your ass is back there! What kind of service is this?!" she yelled.

A tall guy around the age of 17 walked up to the counter calmly. He had crimson hair that came to his shoulders and red-orange eyes like fire. He had a scar on his face that started from his right eyebrow and ended in the middle of his jaw. It was the scar he got from his childhood many years ago.

"What kind of good morning was that?" asked Ryo.

"My kind," she replied.

"Of course. So what do you need this time?"

"Black and red paint, a new engine fan, and air. It's for the car."

"You still have it? I figured you'd throw it out by now."

"And why would I do that? Especially when I can do what ever I want with it."

'Oh boy, here it comes,' Ryo thought as he put his arm on the counter and leant his head against it.

"It's gonna be a demonic Kikyo killer!!" she exclaimed.

Ryo slapped his forehead and replied, "I'll just get you those things..."

"Okay!" she replied happily. Ryo went to the back of the store and retrieved the things Kagome said. After putting them in a big bag, Ryo returned to find Kagome sitting on the counter playing her black guitar and singing Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade.

**Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni**

**Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?**

**Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete**

**Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING**

"You know Kagome...you should join a band or something."

"EEK!" shreiked Kagome as she spun around, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear the beautiful voice I loved so many years ago."

"Ryo...I'm really sorry about what happened..."

"It's okay...It wasn't your fault..."

He put the big bag on the counter and leaned on the counter as Kagome got off of it. She started to pull out her wallet which was black with flames on it just like almost everything else she owned.

"How much, Ryo?" she asked.

"About 15,000 yen."

"Good. I thought it was more than that."

She pulled out her Japanese bills and placed them on the counter while putting her ax back on. Ryo pushed the bag towards her and she picked it up off of the counter.

"Bye Ryo. See you later," and she walked out the door.

---------------

Outside, she had tied the bag to the bike (somehow) and tied her ax to the side like before. She climbed on top, turned on the engine, and put it in reverse before speeding out of the parking lot. Kagome was planning on fixing the car sometime before the end of the school year, so she kicked it into high gear and sped fast back to the shrine.

Five minutes later, she was there and she went back into the garage to park her bike and put the new engine part in. After putting her keys away, she grabbed the car's keys and grabbed the engine fan off her bike. Kagome remembered to grab a mask so she wouldn't choke on the dust like she had done before and carried the engine fan over to the front of the car. When she opened it, it was just as dusty as it was before but the mask protected her lungs. Carefully, she set the new fan on the table next to the car and unscrewed the old fan from the car which she dropped carelessly.

"Problem number one solved."

Kagome picked up the new fan and put it in place then screwed it in. While keeping the hood open, she went around to the side and opened the driver's seat door and sat in it. She put the key in the ignition and turned it on, after putting on park, and applied gas to the engine. The engine started up and was purring like a kitten; mission acomplished.

"Problem number two solved," she said triumphantly as she got out of the dusty car. She locked the car and closed the hood while walking towards the rest of the stuff she bought. She picked up the paint and the cans of air and placed them on the shelf.

"I'll put air in the tires tomorrow."

Kagome left the garage and closed it, then she walked back into the house and closed the door. Buyo had made his way back into the house and all of his food was gone, as usual. He rubbed up against her legs and purred loudly.

"Oh what do you want you fat cat?" she asked as she picked him up. Buyo was probably hungry again; he's always hungry. Kagome went into the kitchen to get his cat food, yet again, and put it in his bowl. She left the kitchen and saw Buyo slowly walk to where she was coming from. Kagome went upstairs, into her room and sat on her bed to play her guitar. All of a sudden, a knock came sounded on her front door, so Kagome went to see who it was.

---------------------

_I think that should be the end...figure out who's at the door._

_Bye now!!_


	2. Miss Kick Ass and The Groper

**Hi Everyone!! Sorry I haven't been updating…I was so busy and I still don't have much to put up so don't yell at me!! So ya…..ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

"blah!" -talking

_'super blah!'_ -thinking

**Blahdy blah** –singing

-----------------------

As she went down the stairs, the knocks seemed to get more frequent.

"Keep your shirt on!!" yelled Kagome.

She finally got to the front door and opened it to see a medium height, brown haired human girl. The girl had brown eyes and hair and wore clothes like Kagome did. She had on dark blue jeans with buckles on the legs, a red tank top with a zipper laying horizontally on her chest, and black sneakers with red flames on them.

"Hey, my name's Sango and I live down the block in the red and black house. Me and one of my friends saw you riding down the street on your bike and we've been wanting to know how the newbie was."

"Oh…Well my name's Kagome, nice to meet you Sango."

"When school starts tomorrow, you can hang out with us at our tree."

"How about we hang out now?"

"Okay. I'll wait while you lock up," said Sango as she stepped back onto the concrete. Kagome walked back in the house and gave Buyo some more food before grabbing her keys and her guitar, slipping on her shoes and walking out the door. Sango was waiting patiently and standing next to some cute guy. The guy was a few inches taller than Sango, had beautiful blue eyes, and had black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"I'm back," stated Kagome.

"Hey! I was just talking about you," she pushed the guy towards Kagome, "This is my friend Miroku."

He waved at Kagome and smiled at her, "Hello. What name doth bare such a beauty?"

Kagome giggled a bit, but Sango punched him over the head, "Quit the Shakespeare shit. You know damn well you don't speak like that."

_'Is Sango always so abusive?'_ wondered Kagome.

"Excuse him Kagome," said Sango, "He thinks he can woo any girl that he meets."

Miroku was sporting a large lump on his head and was rubbing it lightly. His ears perked up when he heard Kagome's name.

"Kagome is it? Now that we're fully acquainted, how about a hug?" Before Kagome could protest, Miroku pulled her into a big, bear hug. She was confused for a while until she felt a hand rubbing her butt. She quickly jumped away with a shriek and punched Miroku hard, in the face. He staggered a little from the force while Sango just laughed at him.

"That's what you get you stupid lecher."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"So I could see him get hit in the face," she replied.

"Oh, my face, my beautiful face," moaned Miroku. He had a fist shaped bruise on his face that was starting to swell and turn purple.

"Nice hit by the way," commented Sango.

"Uh...thanks? Where are we going anyway?"

Sango thought for a moment, then replied, "I guess to my house so our band can practice. I think Inuyasha is on his way over here."

"How can you tell?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, maybe the giant red blur that is his car."

In the road, a red Ferrari was speeding through the street in the direction of Sango's house. Sango and Miroku waved in the car's direction, though you couldn't tell whether this 'Inuyasha' guy waved back.

"Nice car," said Kagome.

"It is, but it's kinda hard to see when he's speeding like that..."

Miroku was still nursing his punch wound but said, "Can we go back now? My face hurts."

Sango laughed at him, "Pansy. Let's go."

As Sango and Miroku turned around to leave the shrine, Kagome put her guitar over her shoulder and followed. She wondered what was going to happen while she was there and if she got to kick anyone else's ass. Miroku looked back at her at that time and she just glared at him. He turned his head back around and placed one of his hands firmly on Sango's butt. She shrieked like Kagome had just done and punched him in the already growing bruise on his face.

"Damn lecher..." she mumbled.

Even though his face hurt like hell, he said, "It was worth the pain."

A few punches later, they were at Sango's house. It was pretty big; it had three floors, a crimson roof (with matching windows and doors), black brick walls, and a flower garden in the front filled with carnivorous plants and a big koi pond.

"Your house rocks!" exclaimed Kagome in aw.

"Thanks. Let me introduce you to the family," she replied.

Sango unlocked her door and walked in. No one was home except for her brother and his friend. Miroku went up the stairs that were on the immediate right to fix his face.

"Hey, brats! I have some company! Get in here!" Sango called.

Two little kids came running from one of the doorways into the living room that the two girls were standing in.

"Hi Kagome!!" yelled one of them.

"You know him, Kagome?"

"Yep. That's my little brother. I didn't know you made friends here already."

"Yeah! His name is Kohaku!"

Kagome waved at him, "Hi Kohaku."

He formally bowed back at her, "Hello Miss Kagome."

"No need to be formal. Just 'Kagome' is okay," she replied.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm, "Hey, let's go to the garage."

"Okay. See ya later pipsqueak," she called out to Souta who yelled a "Hey!" back at her before she disappeared into the next room. They passed through the kitchen and the dining room before reaching the garage door. When Sango opened the door, the outside garage door was already open. A stage could be seen on the East wall from where they were standing by the North wall.

Someone was on the stage playing a guitar, it was a guy, about the same age as Kagome and Sango were or maybe a little older. He had silver-white hair and dog ears that matched. (You could see them because his head was down as he was playing) He wore all black except for the Tripp pants and sneakers; his shirt said 'Fuck Off' on it in red letters, he had on Tripp pants with red lining on it and black sneakers with red stripes on it. He had a guitar similar to Kagome but it was red and had the words Dog Demon in Japanese written all over it.

"He's good," commented Kagome.

The guy abruptly stopped playing, jumped off the stage, and made his way towards the girls. You could finally see his face; he had golden eyes that seemed to pierce your soul and an almost emotionless face. When he stopped in front of Kagome he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Kagome growled at him but Sango answered, "She's my new friend, Kagome, so be nice to her."

"Keh..." was all he said.

Sango sighed, "This is Inuyasha. He may act like an asshole sometimes because he doesn't know you. Please excuse him."

"It's okay," she replied, "I've known a lot of assholes in my life."

"Keh," he repeated as he put down his guitar, "Where's the lecher?"

"Upstairs fixing his face."

"Punch him again?"

"Nope. Kagome punched him square in the face so now he has a huge fist shaped bruise on his cheek."

"The perv deserved it!" stated Kagome.

Inuyasha chuckled, "What a D-tard. That lecher will never learn..."

"Now we just have to wait for Miroku to get his pansy ass out here and grab his instrument," said Sango.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest, "Knowing Miroku, that could take hours."

But, right after he said that, Miroku came running through the garage and stopped in front of the standing trio. "Did ya miss me?" he asked. Inuyasha just Keh-ed again and the girls glared at him.

"What?"

"Just pick your instrument and lets play already!" yelled Inuyasha impatiently. He picked his guitar back up and walked back towards the stage and stepped up on it. Miroku grabbed his guitar from the side of the stage and followed Inuyasha to their mics. Sango's instrument was already on the stage; the drums. She won a contest for $400 by playing the drums in middle school and hasn't stopped playing since.

'They're in a band? Wow...I wish I was back in my old band before we got separated...' she thought to herself. She had been one of the lead singers in her band with Ryo. After the band split up, the two split up as well.

Once the trio got set up, they decided what song they were going to sing; You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison, by My Chemical Romance. Inuyasha was the lead singer so he started off...

**In the middle of a gun fight...  
In the center of a restaurant...  
They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me,  
And like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life...will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer!**

**Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again.**

Then Miroku came in the chorus to sing the parts of it and the background words. Sango had no part in this song so she just played the drums as usual.

**They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost,  
My cellmate's a killer, they made me do push-ups (in drag)  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself...am I losing myself?!  
Well, I miss my mom,  
Will they give me the chair,  
Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare;  
Ah, nobody knows...all the trouble I've seen!**

**Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again. **

**To your room...  
What they ask of you  
Will make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember,  
Why remember...YOU?!**

As Inuyasha started his guitar solo, Miroku sang his favorite part of the song with Inuyasha in the background this time.

**Do you have the keys to the hotel?!  
'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!!)**

Miroku joined Inuyasha at the end and Inuyasha sang again.

**Life is but a dream for the dead,  
And well I, I won't go down by myself,  
But I'll go down with my friends.  
Now now now now... (I can't explain)  
Now now now... (I can't complain)  
Now now now, yeah!**

'Wow!!' thought Kagome. She was amazed at the sound of their guitars and the comparison of Inuyasha and Miroku's voice to that of Gerard and Mikey Way. When she started clapping, the band remembered she was still there.

"I thought you would have left by now," commented Inuyasha.

"Why would I? I like My Chemical Romance like any normal person," she replied.

After Sango put her sticks down she said, "Usually people leave after meeting Inuyasha or listening to us..."

"And why wouldn't anyone like Inuyasha?" she asked sarcastically, "He just a stupid-"

"Half breed?" Inuyasha finished for her.

"What?"

"You heard me. Weren't you gonna call me a stupid half-breed?" he asked with an accusing look. She looked back at him with confusion, then anger and balled her fists tight. 'What does he take me for?' Sango and Miroku were thinking that this would be the end of their friendship with Kagome, but she surprised them all.

"No, I wasn't gonna call you a half-breed. That wasn't even remotely close to what the hell I _was_ thinking. If you actually took the time to know a person and not judge them, then maybe people wouldn't hate you as much."

"Then what were you gonna call me?" he asked with a smirk. Kagome clenched her teeth, reared back, and punched him square in the face. "I was gonna call you a stupid asshole and tell you not to toy with me!!" she yelled. Inuyasha was taken aback that she actually punched him but just rubbed his face and laughed. "That's a good punch...for a bitch that is."

"Inuyasha!!" exclaimed Sango, "That's enough!"

"Yeah, why are you messing with her anyways?" asked Miroku.

"Because, if she's weak when she hangs out with us, she'll crumble."

Kagome laughed at his remark, "Crumble? You think that I'll crumble?"

"Maybe. Since I'm a Han you, people don't like me too much and they hurt my friends. So if anyone sees you with one of us, they'll mess with you."

Kagome laughed again, "You have no idea what the hell I've been through," she pulled her guitar from it's sling, "This guitar is the only thing that keeps me from flipping out on people. Take it away, and you're in deep shit."

"You play a guitar too? Consider yourself hired."

"What?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dictionary-

Han you- half demon

---------------------------------------

Thank you for reading!! I hope no one was offended by the song...and if you were, you'll get over it.


	3. The Band And Saikotsu High

I would like to thank all the people who gave me good feedback;

Lady Otori

Kikyo Hater 01

InuKagKisses

i wear black deal with it

BlackParade (especially)

If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. These people rock and I look forward to seeing more feedback from them.

--------------------

Chapter Three; The Band And Saikotsu High

_Last time; "You play a guitar too? Consider yourself hired."_

_"What?"_

"I said you're hired," replied Inuyasha, "We needed another person for our band and Sango can't sing for shit. Can you sing?"

"I don't sing that bad Inuyasha!!" shouted Sango from the stage, who was being held back by Miroku. Kagome laughed at Sango's expression and answered Inuyasha, "Fuck you asshole."

"So that means yes?"

"It means go fuck yourself and burn in hell you idiotic bastard," she replied calmly and walked towards the stage. "Hey Sango, I'm gonna go, I have an appointment to keep." Miroku let go of Sango and she jumped off the stage to where Kagome was. "Aww man..." then she turned to her half demon friend, "Every time we make a new friend, you have to run them off!"

"Keh. It's not my fault she's so fucking sensitive."

"Sensitive my ass!" yelled Kagome, "I'm just leaving because I have to see someone very important to me..."

"Okay then," replied Sango, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kagome," said Miroku who had a patch over the bruise on his face. Kagome walked back into the living room where her brother still was. "Hey brat!" she yelled. Souta got up from the floor where he was playing games with Kohaku and walked to her. "What?"

"I'm leaving. When you want to come home, ask Sango to walk you if it's late."

"Okay, you didn't have to call me 'brat' though."

"Whatever, brat."

As Souta scowled at her, Kagome walked to the front door and closed it behind her. While she was walking through the yard, she could hear Sango and her friends playing their next song although she didn't recognize the music. When she got to her house, stopped in quickly to re-feed Buyo and to get the flowers that were on the dining room table and then left. She went into the garage and got back on her bike and left the residential part of the city and went to the outskirts of the town. When she found her destination, she parked her bike by the gate that read; Black Rose Cemetery.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day started something the one before but, Kagome was going to her new school today; Saikotsu High. Her annoying alarm clock woke her up "Ugh...I don't wanna get up..." she said sleepily. Like any normal teenager, she slapped the alarm clock off the box that was her end table and sat up. She slipped on her wolf-paw slippers and went into her bathroom to take a shower like, she usually does, and brush her teeth and hair. When she was done, she went downstairs and into the kitchen where her Souta and her mother, Raishira or Rai was. Kagome was wearing a black t-shirt that said, 'I Hear Voices And They Don't Like you' in white letters; a pair of charcoal capris; black and white striped socks that reached her knees and a pair of black converses with barbed wire shoelaces. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a black bandana with skulls on it.

"Morning Kagome," said Rai happily. She had been cooking breakfast for them since she didn't got to work until ten-thirty a.m.

"Morning..."she replied in a sleepy tone. Kagome plopped down in one of the chairs and put her head down on the table. Rai put some food in front of her and went back to cooking for herself. "Kagome, Mom made you food," stated Souta who was currently poking Kagome in the side with his fork. She lifted her head up, slowly ate the plate of food, and put her head back on the table.

"Kagome, wake up!" said Rai, "You have to take Souta to school."

Rai received a groan in return, "Why do I have to take the little brat to school?"

"I have to walk to work and you have a bike to ride to school. Plain and simple."

"Damn..." she replied softly. Souta had finished eating his breakfast and put his book bag on, "Let's go Kagome," exclaimed Souta.

"Damn..." she said again as she got up from the table, grabbed her keys, and started towards the garage. "By Mom!" Souta called out.

"Bye kids!" she yelled back.

In the garage, Kagome grabbed her bag and guitar and tied to the side of the bike. Souta jumped on the bike first and Kagome got on behind him and grabbed the handles. As she opened the garage, she revved up her engine and started moving towards the driveway. Souta hung on tight to the handles as well as she closed the garage and sped off in the direction of his school. When they got there, she let Souta off and watched him go into his school and heard people making comments on her and her bike. She didn't let them get to her and just drove to her school.

As she rode up to the school grounds, she saw how big it was. Putting her surprise behind her, she drove into the parking lot and locked her bike up. She put both her bag and guitar on her back and walked into the Main Office. Ms. Kaede was the principal of the school and was really layed back because she knew about the problems that demons and half-demons go through. Kagome knocked on Ms. Kaede's door and went in expecting to meet some crotchety old hag.

"Oh, hello. You must be Kagome, our new student. Am I right?"

"Yeah," she replied kinda shocked that she wasn't a mean old hag like she thought. The older lady scribbled something down on a piece and handed to Kagome.

"That's a pass. You're gonna be a little late so take a seat," she pointed to the comfy looking red armchair which Kagome then sat in. Kaede pushed back her black swivel chair, pulled open a draw, and took out another piece of paper. "This is your schedule and your next first class is two doors down from the entrance to the Main Building."

"Thanks Ms. Kaede," replied Kagome as she struggled to get out of the overly-comfy chair. When she finally broke free of the chair's grasp, she picked up her schedule and left. Once she got back outside, the late bell rang, so Kagome took her time getting to class since there was no sense in rushing. She decided to get there about five minutes later and enter the classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Garrison, was surprised to see another person enter her class.

"Excuse me miss, who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new student."

'Oh great...another one of those Goth freaks...' thought the teacher (coughbitchcough), "Tell us something about yourself first."

"I hate slutty girls and their stupid jock boyfriends. Is there anything else you want to know?" she asked. Kagome decided to just sit down wherever the hell she felt like and that happened to be in the back, in the right corner, where Sango was. Sango looked up just in time to see Kagome sit right next her. "Hey Kagome. Glad to see you here."

"Thanks but, I'd rather be asleep," she yawned. She put her head on her desk and started to fall asleep yet again. Soon, she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder and she woke up with a groan, "What?!" When she looked to the left she saw Inuyasha, who was sitting in front of her, looking at her. 'Oh dammit,' she thought, 'just when I thought my day couldn't get worse, here comes the fuck-face.' Inuyasha waved at her slightly sleepy and angry form with a blank expression on his face.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just checking if you were alive."

"Shove off."

He just laughed and asked, "Did you think about my offer?"

"No, now shove off."

Sango was unwillingly listening to the conversation while writing another poem. She was getting tired of hearing the two bicker and yell at each other and just sighed. "Will you two love birds quiet down please?"

"Love birds?!" they both exclaimed. Sango smirked at the both of them and went back to her poem. "Like anyone could love this jerk," stated Kagome who was starting to get a little ticked. Inuyasha just folded his arms and turned around in his seat to see Miroku come through the door.

"The pervert's here." Both Sango and Kagome sighed and went back to what they were doing. Miroku sat in front of Sango and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "Morning my love." Sango then slapped him straight across the face which made both Inuyasha and Kagome cringe then laugh at their perverted friend. "So rough Sango, I like that in a woman."

"I bet, perv," Sango replied. "So, what classes do we have together?"

"No idea..."Kagome replied with a yawn, "I have Algebra 3, English 2, World Geography, Art 2, Lunch then P.E."

"My classes match yours expect I have Study Hall instead of Art," said Sango.

"My schedule matches Sango's and Inuyasha's matches yours Kagome."

"Damn..." Kagome said with a yawn, "This day is going from bad to worse."

Fortunately, the bell rang so everyone in the class scrambled out and halfway ran over the bitchy teacher or was aiming for her. Kagome decided to head to her locker before she went to class and got bumped into by a guy. The force of the hit knocked her over but she quickly turned around so she wouldn't break her guitar and landed on all fours. The guy that knocked her over held out his hand but she smacked it away and got up by herself. When she looked at him, she saw a muscular guy with his black hair tied in a ponytail and a headband on. He was slightly tanned with blue eyes and was smiling at her. "Sorry about that, my stupid friends ran into me."

"Whatever," Kagome replied, dusted herself off, and went back to her locker but, the guy followed her. "What do you want, stalker?"

"Stalker?" he said confused, "I just wanted to know your name, mine's Koga."

"The name's Kagome, now will you leave me alone?"

"Anything you say Kagome," he left her and went back to his jockey friends. "Finally...he was starting to piss me off." She entered the combination to her locker and got her books for the next class. On the way, she was hoping that her next teacher wouldn't be so against rockers and Goths as her last one. When she entered the class, she was greeted by her English teacher, Mr. Lee, who was from Beijing. Fortunately, she got in just before the late bell and was asked to tell the class something about herself for the second time that day.

"I hate preps, jocks and anyone who can't stand rock in all forms including heavy metal," thinking she had made another teacher fear her. But, this teacher was different, "I have no problem with that," he said surprisingly, "I actually played in a heavy metal band for the pep rally last year."

Kagome mumbled, "Weirdo..." and sat in the back where the 'gang' had already settled. Inuyasha didn't really notice her because he was busy writing lyrics for his band, which Kagome was thankful for. Mr. Lee had started talking about what was going to be happening in this year but a lot of people just started to goof off. Soon after, the teacher just let everybody loose and started some random work on his desk. "Hey Kagome," Miroku started, "What are you doing after school?"

"Probably work on my car or practice my guitar. Why?"

"Maybe you can hang out with us today. We are going to Inuyasha's house to hang out."

"I'd rather not...As you can tell, me and the fat head aren't the best of friends. Besides, I have to pick up Souta from school."

"We could pick you two up and bring you there."

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine Miroku, I give up. I'll go if you pick me up."

"Good," Miroku tapped on Sango's shoulder. She looked up and asked "What?"

"Kagome's coming with us to Inuyasha's house today."

"Cool," she replied, "Hey Kagome, bring your guitar with you. I want to see what you can do."

Later on that day at lunch time, Inuyasha and his gang were sitting by the giant tree on the edge of the courtyard. Kagome, who seemed to always be late, came walking over to the gang with a tired expression on her face. Sango greeted Kagome in her cheery voice as she sat down and took off her guitar.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey. Are you gonna play your guitar today?"

"Yeah. I need the practice; me and my ex like to play our guitars together sometimes."

"Cool. I hope you can sing too. We all want you to be our lead singer."

"Why? You hardly even know me, why would you want to make a band with me," she asked very confused. "We _did _have a lead singer but, Inuyasha kicked her out for being a slut."

To Kagome, that sounded very familiar; she was thinking of a certain someone who made her life hell when she was in Kyoto. The very thought of that girl infuriated her to no end and she gagged every time she heard that slut's name. Everyone was starting to stare at Kagome after Sango spoke because she was growling. Sango began to get a little worried about Kagome and asked, "Are you okay Kagome? Why are you growling?" Of course, that snapped Kagome out of her daze and she looked over to the trio with embarrassment. "Sorry about that, what you said just reminded me of a slut that I knew."

"Oh. Did her name happen to be Kikyo by any chance?"

"You knew Kikyo?!" exclaimed Kagome angrily. Kagome was angry because she knew that Kikyo, the slut she was, had ruined someone else's life. She clenched her fists tight and decided to use her angry energy to play her guitar and pulled it out of its case. But before she could even tune it, the guy that bumped into her earlier came waltzing over there and stood before her.

'Oh great,' Kagome thought, 'Another idiot to bother me.'

"Hey Kagome," greeted Kouga. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were glaring at him the entire time, wishing he would leave.

"What do you want now Yoda?" asked Kagome, purposely screwing up his name. He just replied, "It's Kouga."

Kagome replied, "Whatever," and returned to tuning her guitar. Kouga refused to leave and started picking on Inuyasha and his friends. He scoffed at the sight of the Goths saying, "Why do you hang out with the half breed? His kind is a disgrace to humans and demons."

When Kagome caught that, she popped the string on her guitar that she was currently tuning and looked and Kouga with a glare. She got off the ground, calmly brushed off her Capri's and gripped the neck of the guitar. Kouga, being the idiot that his is, thought she was leaving with him until she raised the guitar in the air and hit him in the face with it like a baseball bat. He spun around a few times as he was being thrown into the earth from the force of the hit. Everyone who was outside or close to that area saw what had happened and were shocked at what one little human did to a demon like Kouga. When he got back up, he merely rubbed his face and brushed off his clothes and started to walk back over to them. Inuyasha started laughing his ass off and pointed at Kouga whose face was now bloody on one side.

"Nice hit Kagome," complemented Sango who patted her on the shoulder. Kagome just sighed, pulled out a rag and wiped the blood off of the guitar.

"What was that for?" asked Kouga.

Kagome walked right in front of him, close enough for him to hear what she had to say but far enough that the trio by the tree could hear as well. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted her hand up, which also lifted him up even though only a few inches off the ground. He looked into her eyes, which were slightly glowing as was the hand that was lifting him, and saw fiery anger that scared him. "Listen to me, you pathetic excuse you a demon, next time you decide to come around me or my friends, you'd better have some fucking respect or I will kick your ass worse than I did today."

She abruptly let go of his collar and let him drop on the grassy ground. When the glow around her hands and eyes stopped, she turned around and walked back to the tree. Kouga ran off leaving the gang with even less respect then they had for him. Kagome sat down and put her guitar back in its case making a note to herself to replace the 'a' string. "This is why people don't get to know me."

"I don't get it," said Inuyasha sarcastically, "you seem like a lovely person."

"Shut the fuck up asshole."

Both Miroku and Sango sighed at the two with Miroku saying, "You know, you two argue like a married couple." After the words left his mouth, he was punched in the face by Inuyasha and Kagome. When they turned away from each other, Sango decided to break the bad mood.

"Hey guys, we should skip last period and just go to Inuyasha's house."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," replied Kagome. Inuyasha didn't say anything but he stood up and started walking away from the tree. The other three followed him as he walked to the parking lot where both Inuyasha's and Kagome's vehicles were. Kagome tied her guitar to bike like she did before and drove out of the parking lot with Inuyasha and the rest behind her. She stopped at the shrine and put her bike in the garage then walked up the stairs and waited for the others by the front door. When they were at the top of the stairs, she unlocked the door and let them in. Fortunately, Rai had already picked up Souta from school and was busy sorting out the new bills.

"Hey Rai," said Kagome who had taken off her shoes and was walking in the room. Rai turned to her and was surprised to see three other people in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi Kagome…did you skip school?"

"Yep," she replied confidently. Rai just sighed in response and went back to writing checks for the bill companies.

"How was your first day? Introduce me to friends."

"I got to beat someone up," she said and Rai sighed yet again, "This is Inuyasha with the dog ears, Miroku has the bumps on his head and Sango is the brown haired girl."

"Afternoon everyone, my name is Rai. You can call me that or Ms. Higurashi."

Souta, who was sitting at the table playing his game boy, waved at them and went back to playing his game. Kagome entered the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pliers and stuck them in her pocket. She left the kitchen and set her guitar on the couch so she could get her guitar string from her bedroom. "Wait on the couch for a sec; I have to get my guitar string."

They complied with her wishes and sat on the black leather couch that was picked out by Kagome. In Kagome's room, which was still covered with boxes, she frantically searched for her guitar strings. When she finally found it she ran downstairs, where her guitar still was, and replaced the snapped string with the new one. Using the pliers on the tuning pegs, she slowly put the string in place and then put the guitar back into the case.

"I guess we can go now," said Kagome.

"Finally," Inuyasha sighed impatiently as he and his friends stood up from the couch. Kagome told Rai that she was going to be out at Inuyasha's house and left the house. Miroku said that they Kagome could ride with them to the place and they would bring her back. When everyone was inside the red Ferrari, Inuyasha started the car and drove off leaving the Sunshine Shrine behind. Kagome and Sango were in the back seat with Inuyasha and Miroku in the front seats. Sango tried to start a conversation with Kagome, "So how did you know Kikyo?"

"She's my rival. I've known her since the second time I moved. I hate that bitch."

"What did she do to you?"

"Spread rumors about me and my parents…something she did often…even when we were 'friends'…" she shuddered after using the word 'friend' to describe Kikyo.

"You were friends with her? Yuck."

Inuyasha decided to stir up some trouble, "You know you two look alike."

Kagome just growled at him and looked out the car window. She stayed in that position for the entire ride, so when they arrived at the house, she had a cramp in her arm and neck. Inuyasha's house was bigger than Sango's; it had three floors and was surrounded in trees. Kagome gawked at the house until Sango shook her back to normality and lead her inside where Inuyasha and Miroku were already walking. Inuyasha unlocked the door, kicked off his shoes (while waiting for them to do the same) and headed towards the stairs.

'Inuyasha has a nice house...reminds me of my first house...'

The half demon led them into his room (which was twice the size of Kagome's room) and threw his book bag on the floor carelessly. Inuyasha told them to wait on his mushroom chairs while he got out his guitar. He had an electric bass guitar while Miroku had the regular guitar; his being black with blood splatters on it and Miroku's was purple with black pinstripes and a black neck. Inuyasha pulled open a draw in the table that was next to his bed, pulled out a blood red guitar pick with the word 'blood' on it in Japanese, and shoved it in his pocket. Once he put the guitar over his shoulder he said, "Let's go. The drums should already be set up Sango."

Inuyasha lead them to the basement where his band usually played and practiced. Today, Sesshomaru (Inuyasha's brother) was in the basement trying to relax because of his hard day at work in the hospital but, his relaxation was going to be cut short because his ears were about to be overrun with heavy metal and rock. Sesshomaru was lying on one of the couches when Inuyasha and the gang came walking down the stairs. When he heard the footsteps on the stairs, he immediately sat up and turned towards the stairs. Kagome and Inuyasha were yelling at each other yet again until Sesshomaru said, "Must you bring your friends here? I need my peace and quiet."

"Oh shut up fluffy. If you want some peace and quiet, then go to your room!"

"I will not be ordered to my room by my younger brother!" exclaimed Sesshomaru who had gotten out his seat to yell at Inuyasha. Kagome could see that the tall dog demon had long flowing hair that went past his ankles, lavender stripes on his cheeks and wrists, and a teal crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with faded black, baggy jeans on and was bare-footed.

'So Inuyasha's brother is a full fledged demon, huh? I wonder what happened there.'

Obviously, Sesshomaru felt Kagome's eyes on him so he asked, "So who's your new girlfriend Inuyasha?" Kagome growled at him and so did Inuyasha who was already pissed at his brother.

"She aint my girlfriend, nor do I want her to be!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango knew what was coming next so they just went over to their places on the stage and waited. Inuyasha and Kagome started yelling at each other again, somehow, as the other two just looked on in silence. After a while, they ran out of things to say at each other so they just grumbled in each other's direction and went on stage. Sesshomaru sat in the makeshift audience chairs in front of the stage and smiled knowing he had just made Inuyasha make a fool of himself.

"So what are we going to play today Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"How about 'The Ghost of You'?" suggested Miroku. Inuyasha scoffed at him and asked, "Why that?! It's a sappy song."

Kagome added her two cents in, "And you look like Emo, so it should be a perfect song for you."

"I aint Emo!"

"You sure look like it."

Sesshomaru laughed at the two and started choking from the lack of air. Inuyasha growled at his older brother and decided to throw something at him. He picked up Sango's chair and chucked it at Sesshomaru's head who dodged it with a smirk. "You are so pathetic Inuyasha."

"You have no right to call anyone pathetic with all of the cross-dressing you do, Fluffy."

"I don't cross-dress! And my name isn't 'Fluffy'!!" Sesshomaru yelled at his little brother. Kagome finally got an idea for a song and spoke her mind, "Why don't we play, 'Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us'?"

"Oh fine…" he replied, still wanting to fight his brother. Everyone went to tuning their instruments and once they were done, the got into their positions. Inuyasha had asked Miroku to step off the stage so Kagome could play his part. Miroku let Kagome use his guitar because both Inuyasha and Kagome had electric guitars and he had an acoustic. Although Kagome didn't own an acoustic, she knew how to play it as well as Miroku did. Once everything was settled, they began the song with Inuyasha singing.

**The amount of pills I'm taking.**

**Counteracts the booze I'm drinking.**

**And this vanity I'm breaking.**

**Lets me live my life like this.**

Sesshomaru was watching Kagome intensively to see if she had the potential to play against other bands, or with a band at all. He listened for the guitar that Kagome played in the background to see if she wasn't hiding her sound.

**And well I find it hard to stay**

**With the words you say**

**Oh baby let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

When it came to the part where Kagome and Inuyasha had to play together, he watched very intensively to that. He found that she could and was very pleased although he kept a watchful eye and acute ear on her.

**Well I'll choose the life I've taken**

**Never mind the friends I'm making**

**And the beauty that I'm faking**

**Let's me live my life like this.**

Sesshomaru no longer doubted her and continued to enjoy the band playing. Miroku was also enjoying it and was applauding Kagome as she played his guitar.

**Well I find it hard to stay with the words you say**

**Oh baby let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

Miroku remembered this part of the song; it was the first part where the acoustic was exposed to whoever was listening. Sesshomaru recognized this too as he did with most songs because he controlled who was in the band and who wasn't.

**And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me.**

**We're not working out (we're not working out)**

**We're not working out (we're not working out)**

**And you can't touch my brother**

**And you can't keep my friends**

**And we're not working out**

**And we're not working out this time I mean it**

**Never mind the times I've seen it**

Sesshomaru smirked at that part since remembered when Kikyo tried to hit on him when she and Inuyasha were dating. She had always done sluttish things like that and he knew Inuyasha regretted being with her.

**Well I hope I'm not mistaken**

**By the news I've heard from waking**

**And it's hard to say I'm shaken**

**By the choices that I make**

It seemed as Kagome was going to pass with flying colors. Hardly anyone had passed Sesshomaru's inspection and when they did, they had to be damn good rockers.

**Well I find it hard to stay with the words you say**

**Oh baby let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

**Well I'll choose this life I've taken**

**Never mind the friends I'm making**

**And I get a little shaken**

**Because I live my life like this**

**Well I find it hard to stay with the words you say**

**Oh baby let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

Now in a little while, the end of the song would come and prove if Kagome was really made out of band material. Of course they didn't know that Kagome had already been in a Battle of The Bands contest and won. She and Ryo were the champions and took home 10,000 yen each.

**And you can cry all you want to I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me**

**We're not working out**

**We're not working out**

In came the second part where the acoustic was revealed and Inuyasha sang softly. Kagome had already passed Miroku's inspection but he was till nervous about how she would do at the end. The end was the best part of the song and the most important. If you messed up the end, you were screwed.

**And you can't keep my brother**

**And you won't fuck my friends**

**And we're not working out**

**And we're not working out this time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it**

Kagome started her duet with Sango while Inuyasha sang. Everyone waited anxiously to see if she would mess up. Kagome felt their eyes on her and rolled her eyes. 'So much for having confidence in me...'

Since Miroku wasn't on stage, Sango filled in his part by singing the background words even though Inuyasha didn't like her singing.

**Never again, never, never again**

**(And you can cry all you want to I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me)**

**Ne...never…never…never again**

**(And you can cry all you want to I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me)**

**Ne...never…never…never again**

**Oh baby let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

**I'm knocking let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

**I'm knocking let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

**Oh baby let me in**

When the song was over, both Miroku and Sesshomaru clapped loudly knowing they had a new band mate. Kagome bowed, jumped off the stage and handed Miroku back his guitar then picked up her own. "Did you miss me? I missed you."

Miroku looked at her strangely since she was talking to her guitar and shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha unplugged his guitar, stuck it back in its case and jumped off the stage as Sango packed away the drums. "What did you think of Kagome, Fluffy?"

"Stop calling me that accursed name!" he yelled, and then sighed, "I thought she was very good. I believe we have a new guitarist."

"Thanks," Kagome replied. "Why were you watching me so much?"

"To see if you were actually playing or hiding behind the other instruments," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome sighed, "If you can't tell already, I won the Battle of The Bands contest with Ryo a long time ago."

"You knew Ryo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course I did. We dated for a while."

"So why aren't you dating now?" he asked with a prying tone.

"None of you damn business. And how do _you_ know Ryo?"

"We're friends even though we don't play in the same band."

"No shit," she replied and turned around to put her guitar back in its case. Inuyasha growled at her and turned to leave the basement.

"Let's go Kagome," said Sango, "We're done here."

Kagome followed Sango up the stairs and into the living room. She opened her cel phone and checked the time; it was 7:45. Realizing she needed to get home, she slung her guitar over her shoulder and headed for the door. "Hey guys, I need to leave so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait," said Miroku, "How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk."

"It's dark outside. Aren't you afraid you'll get mugged?"

Kagome thought for a minute, "No, not really. The last guy that tried to mug me lost the use of his left arm."

The standing trio winced and muttered things like "Ow," and "Probably deserved it." Miroku was still worried about Kagome's safety so he offered Inuyasha's services.

"Why do you let Inuyasha drive you home?" To that, Inuyasha growled at him and punched him on the head. "If she wants to walk, let her walk. I aint driving her home."

Sango then punched Inuyasha in the head, "Stop being an asshole Inuyasha. Just drive her home!"

Inuyasha finally gave in, "Oh fine. Let's go Kagome." He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and led Kagome out of the house. After unlocking his car, he got in and started the ignition while waiting for Kagome to adjust the guitar in her lap. When she was done, he took off at high speeds and didn't talk to her the entire time. They finally came to the shrine and Inuyasha let her out without as much as a goodbye. Kagome shrugged it off like she did most things, unlocked the door and walked inside. The shrine was dark so she figured everyone had gone to sleep and walked upstairs. She unloaded her stuff onto the floor and gently placed her guitar on the wall. Then she got dressed for bed and slowly, went to sleep.

-------------------------------

**Aaah!! That was an annoying chapter!! Sorry for the long wait. The wait for the next chapter might be just as long or longer because of exams and other testing. Sorry!! I hate the long wait too but my mother also hogs the fricken computer.**

**Until next time, sayanora.**


	4. The Slut Bag Returns

Hot Rod Punk Chapter 4; The Slut Bag Returns

On Friday, Kagome woke up with on a happier note; today was the start of the weekend which was her favorite part of the week. She got out of the bed and pressed the power button on her buzzing alarm after yawning and stretching. After slipping on her shoes, she slowly walked into the bathroom and washed up. She went back into her room and brushed her hair then put on her clothes. She was going to wear denim jeans with a big buckle and a black t-shirt with flames on it. On her feet she wore black sneakers with flames on them and black socks. She grabbed her book bag and guitar and went downstairs for breakfast.

Souta was already downstairs as usual and was waiting for her to take him to school. Kagome ate her breakfast quickly, after greeting Rai with a 'good morning', and grabbed her bike keys and went to the garage followed by her brother. Just like always, Souta climbed on the back seat as Kagome opened the garage door. She sat on the bike when the door was fully opened and rode onto the drive way as she closed the door. After pressing down hard on the gas, Kagome sped off in the direction of Souta's school. After she dropped him off, she sped off to her school and locked up her bike in the parking lot.

Kagome walked into her first class a little early so that she wouldn't have to deal with anyone bothering her, especially the teacher. But today, Kagome was in for a surprise. As the teens filed into the class room, the stupid hag of a teacher walked in. Kagome didn't really care what she had to say since she could easily ace the class with no effort. "Quiet, I have an announcement to make."

'You're quitting?' thought Kagome sarcastically.

"We have a new student today. Her name is Kikyo Shimatsu."

Those words hit Kagome like a freight train; she wasn't expecting the slut of all sluts to return so soon. She clenched her fists around the pencil she was writing with and broke it. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were hardly thrilled and knew that Kikyo would bother the gang. The slut called Kikyo was wearing a pink V-neck shirt that showed all of her cleavage, an extremely short denim mini skirt, and 2-inch heels that were also pink. Kikyo saw the four misfits and walked to the empty seat in front of them. She turned to the angered half demon, "Hi Inuyasha, long time no see."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Inuyasha.

"I decided to come back since I missed my cute little puppy Inu," she replied with a smile. Kikyo reached over and grabbed Inuyasha's hand who the recoiled from her.

"Don't touch me you slut," Inuyasha growled. Kikyo just laughed at that remark and turned to Kagome who glared at her.

"How have you been Kagome? I missed having a little lackey around."

"Go fuck yourself, you whore."

Kikyo acted like she was shocked, "Whore? I'm not a whore, that would be you Kagome."

Kagome looked at her with such anger and fire that her powers escaped and broke all of the lights in the classroom. The teacher gasped and left the classroom to fetch the repair man, leaving the class and its students unruled. Kikyo laughed at this and replied, "Seems I have struck a nerve."

"You have no room to call anyone a whore with all the blow jobs and quickies you gave in the janitor's closet," stated Kagome. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango gagged at the thought and Inuyasha wiped his tongue on his black shirt.

"Those were my boyfriends that I can do whatever I want with them. Besides, I'm not the one who fucked a guy after only a week of dating him."

"You thought it was only a week, I knew him for most of my life! At least I don't walk up to strange guys and fuck them in their car then ask for money," Kagome smirked when she said that. Kikyo thought she didn't know about that guy and was stunned.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

"Yes I am a bitch. So what, slut?" Kikyo stormed off from the four and went to the other side of the room where she met her new friends; Kanna and Kagura. Kagome smirked at Kikyo's retreat and turned back around in her seat. Inuyasha had been one of the guys Kikyo made out with and almost puked in his mouth.

'After all these years, she dares to return? She has no idea how I plan on making her life hell," Kagome thought with a smirk.

Miroku and Sango were trying to figure out what just happened and who the two look-alikes were talking about. So, in doubt, they asked Inuyasha who was still wiping his tongue on his shirt, "Inuyasha, what were those two talking about?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm confused," stated Miroku. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked up at them. In his eyes, slight anger could be seen. He fumbled for words which didn't make much sense so Kagome answered for him.

"We were talking about something that happened in the past," Kagome said, "It's nothing you guys have to worry about."

"But we wanna know," wined Miroku. Kagome just sent him one of her glares and punched him in the head as usual. Inuyasha laughed at his wounded friend then got glared at by Kagome.

"What did I do?" he asked with a growl.

"You know what she did too. If you start anything, I'll kick your ass."

"I aint scared of some stupid human girl."

Sango sighed, "Just shut up Inuyasha. I get enough problems without hearing you talk."

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, the bell rang. The gang left the class room and went to there next class. Fortunately Kikyo wasn't in that class or in the next. But, their fortune would soon run out; Inuyasha and Kagome had Art 2 with Kikyo. They entered the class, expecting it would be a boring class with a shit-for-brains teacher and sat down next to each other at a table reserved for the outcasts at the back of the classroom. The table was chipped, covered in old paint and had random carvings in it from its former 'artists'; some carvings were typical while others said things like 'I'm gonna commit suicide' or 'This school will burn in Hell'. Kagome scoffed at the writing and carved something of her own on the table. She wrote; 'Blowjobs and quickies in the janitors' closet. 100 yen a pop.' And at the bottom she signed; 'Kikyo, the 100 yen hooker'. She snickered at it and shoved her pocket knife back in her pocket before anyone saw it. Inuyasha was the only one who saw it of course and started reading what she carved into the table. He chuckled at the words and said, "Sounds just like her."

"How would you know?" asked Kagome, suddenly interested. He gave her an ugly look and turned from her gaze. Kagome just muttered a "Whatever" and pulled out her sketch book to start drawing. The Art teacher, Mr. Block, finally came back in and stood in front of the class. He had realized, once he entered the classroom, that there were two students he hadn't met yet; Kagome and Inuyasha. He walked over to their table and slapped it to get their attention, waking them from their semi-dazes. The two looked up at him with a glare as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"What?" Kagome asked with annoyance.

"Where were you two yesterday? I don't even know your names," he answered.

"One, we had something urgent and two, my name is Kagome and the guy next to me is Inuyasha. Are you satisfied?"

"Fine…" he sighed, "Just bring a note next time."

"Cool. What did we do yesterday?"

"Nothing really. I just told them to make something that reflected your inner self or something that reflects your past."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Why are we doing this?"

"So I can know something about my students is all," and he left before Kagome could ask anymore questions or complain. She sighed and continued working on her picture which was of a little girl sitting in front of a lake looking at her reflection. She looked beaten in the water, yet beautiful above it. It was supposed to reflect Kagome's life before she came to Tokyo. Inuyasha turned just in time to see it and pointed it out.

"What the heck is that?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him, "Aren't so stupid that you can't tell?"

"Maybe I'm just too high to tell."

"You're high?" she asked in disgust.

"Maybe…" he smirked at her and put his head on the table. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and continued to draw. She was almost done and was working on the girl's hair and eyes; chocolate brown for the eyes and raven black for the hair. She figured the rest of the day would go smoothly and hoped Kikyo wouldn't be in her class but, her hopes were crashed when knock came to the door. Mr. Block opened the door to reveal Kikyo, in her sluttish clothes, at the door holding a large red purse. Kikyo introduced herself to the teacher who then told her to sit at Kagome's and Inuyasha's table. Inuyasha's head shot up as soon as he smelled Kikyo and heard her voice and alerted Kagome.

"Slutty bitch at 12:00."

Kagome growled and slapped her face in annoyance. She hurriedly put her valuable drawing in her bag and pulled out her mp3 player. Kikyo slowly walked to their table, making almost every perverted boy in the class drool and stare. She sat down and set her gigantic purse on the ugly, abused table. "Hi Inuyasha honey!!"

Inuyasha growled at her words and turned away from her. Kikyo pouted and started putting her makeup on. Inuyasha turned his chair around, away from the table and tugged on Kagome's sleeve. She took out her ear plugs and looked at him with an annoyed face, "What do you want now?"

"I need to ask you something," he whispered, "Turn around first."

Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha who had his back to Kikyo, "What?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but...Can you pretend to go out with me so Kikyo will leave me alone?"

"What?!" she whispered angrily then put her ear plugs back in and tried to ignore Inuyasha. This annoyed Inuyasha, so he grabbed her ear plugs and yanked them out of her ears. Kagome growled at him with a glare and snatched her ear plugs out of his hand.

"Why should I do this for you?" asked Kagome.

"You'll make Kikyo pissed off and she'll possibly leave us alone for good. Isn't that good enough?"

"Whatever. You have to do something for me."

"Like what?" Inuyasha didn't like the sound of this and was starting to regret he'd asked.

"You have to stop making fun of me and stop calling me a bitch."

"That's it?"

"Yes..."

"Then it's a deal. I hope you can act."

The both of them turned around and faced Kikyo who was still loading on her makeup. They silently decided to hold hands conspicuously on the table where Kikyo could see them. When the slut was finally done prepping, she looked over at the two then at their hands. She looked down at their hands then at their faces then back at their hands, "Why are you two holding hands?"

"If you can't tell," said Inuyasha, "she's my woman."

Kagome smirked in amusement at the 'my woman' comment but replied, "He's right. We're dating. Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of some worthless slut like you?!" Kikyo yelled.

The teacher had stepped out for a moment, so Kagome decided to prove how jealous Kikyo was. "Oh, I don't know…Maybe because I took what you once had and he doesn't want you anymore?"

Kikyo became infuriated, "You'll never be able to satisfy him like I did."

"I hope not," Inuyasha gagged.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked with slightly angry curiosity. When Inuyasha turned to her, Kagome's eyes were accusingly glaring at him.

"It's not what you think. I never even had sex with her…thank god I didn't…might've gotten a virus," then he laughed hard to insult Kikyo more.

The slut grew red in the face and clenched her fists, "I don't have a virus and I never had one!"

"I'm sure…" both Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at Kikyo's dismay. Kikyo hastily got up from the table and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. The fake couple looked at each other in triumph and high-fived each other with a smirk.

" Mission accomplished," stated Kagome. Soon after, the teacher came back in to check his class' progress and found that Kikyo was missing. He asked the two teenagers at the half-broken table where she had gone and Kagome had calmly told him that she went to the bathroom which Mr. Block believed. At the end of the class, Kagome and Inuyasha had made a plan to make their fake relationship more believable. It was only a matter of time before Kikyo took the hint and left them alone. But would it work? The bell rang, signaling that they could go to lunch so the all of the students crammed out of their classrooms and into the courtyard. Inuyasha led Kagome to the tree from yesterday and waited for his friends to show up.

Miroku and Sango arrived later; Miroku had a huge red handprint on his cheek. Obviously, he had either said or did something that Sango didn't approve of. Sango had an angry look on her face and her fist were clenched tightly but calmly spoke to Kagome when she asked, "What's wrong Sango?"

"This pervert won't keep his hands off me," she glared at Miroku who cringed.

"I'm sorry Sango! My hands are cursed!"

"Cursed my ass! I swear, one of these days I'm going to break your hands off."

"Idiot," both Inuyasha and Kagome commented. Sango laughed at that and sat next to Kagome while Miroku sat next to Inuyasha.

Sango attempted to start a conversation, "Anything good happen in Art?"

"Yeah," replied Kagome, "We told Kikyo that Inuyasha and I were dating."

"You what?"

"Congratulations Inuyasha!" exclaimed Miroku who then got punched in the face by Inuyasha.

"Don't get so overjoyed. We aren't really dating, dumbass. We're only doing this so Kikyo will stop asking me to go out with her."

"Good for you then," Sango replied. As soon as she finished her sentence, Kikyo and two more girls walked up to the group of four. Inuyasha groaned and slapped his face in annoyance as he watched his ex walk up to him.

When the three girls were right in front of him Kikyo spoke up, "Inuyasha, you are my boyfriend so come with me!"

"Go fuck yourself. I already have a girlfriend and she's not a slut like you."

"Fine. If you won't come back to me willingly, I'll force you next period!" she stormed off with her non-sluttish friends behind her.

The bell for next class rang and that meant that Kagome and Inuyasha had P.E. next with Kikyo. They both knew that this day would not end well but they entered the gym. Everyone changed into their gym clothes; Inuyasha and Kagome decided to wear their version of gym clothes which was just regular black clothes. They stood in a far corner where they could hear the teacher speak but they couldn't be heard. Inuyasha was on the look-out for Kikyo but couldn't find her anywhere. This made him on edge the entire time.

Today in class, the gym teacher decided to have everyone spar with each other. Both Kagome and Inuyasha knew that's what Kikyo was waiting for. When the teacher gave the signal, Kikyo came out so nowhere and surprised them. Kikyo was wearing the skimpiest clothes; a sports bra and extremely short shorts that hardly came close to the middle of her thighs. Although many guys gawked at her, Inuyasha was trying hard not to puke in his mouth. Kagome looked at Kikyo in disgust, "Well, if it isn't the slut bag."

Kikyo growled but said nothing to Kagome. All she was worried about right now was getting Inuyasha away from her. "Hi Inuyasha baby."

"Stop calling me that you whore! I want nothing to do with you!"

She ignored the 'whore' comment, "Why not Inuyasha? What did I ever do to make you hate me?"

Inuyasha recovered from one of his gags, "How about flirting with my brother when we were dating?"

"He was flirting with me!"

"She does this to everyone Inuyasha," stated Kagome, "She tried to hit on my boyfriend."

"Did not! He told me that he was single and that he liked me!"

"Ryo doesn't even like you!" she yelled.

"Of course he does! Everyone likes me!"

"Oh just shut up and fight me," Kagome grabbed a staff from a table. Kikyo did the same and told Kanna and Kagura to let her handle the fight. Inuyasha told Kagome he was going to puke his brains out and would be right back.

The two girls posed for their fight as they glared at each other. Kikyo was the first to make a move; she lunged at Kagome who moved out of the way, just in time to trip her. Kikyo fell to the ground and Kagome tried to hold back her laughter. When Kikyo got back up she was pissed, "That's not fair! You tripped me!"

"Who ever said this fight was fair?" she replied with a chuckle, "My turn."

Kagome ran at Kikyo with her staff in her hand behind her. She jumped in the air and was about to slam it on top of Kikyo's head until Kagura pulled her out of the way. Kagome landed on the ground on her feet and made a crack in the wooden floor with her staff. Kikyo pushed away from Kagura, "I told you to let me handle this!"

"She was going to kill you," Kagura replied.

"Whatever. Just don't hold me back." Kikyo went at her again but this time she used the same method of attack that Kagome was trying to use. She jumped in the air and tried to bring her staff into Kagome's skull. Kagome realized what Kikyo was going to do before she got close to her and quickly blocked Kikyo's attack with her own staff. Kikyo pressed down hard on the opposing weapon before being pushed off and hit in the side with it. She fell to the floor and held her side in pain.

"You're such a loser Kikyo. And you always will be."

Kikyo pushed herself off of the ground and massaged her throbbing side. "You just caught me off balance!"

Inuyasha returned from the bathroom just in time for him to see Kikyo getting up from the ground. He quickly ran over to the scene, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really," replied Kagome, "I'm just beating her ass."

"She didn't even hurt me!" Kikyo protested. Of course that was proven to be a lie when she cringed and held her side. Inuyasha laughed at Kikyo and noticed that Kagome didn't have a scratch on her. Then Kagome ran at Kikyo and hit her in the back with the wooden staff that was proving to be a useful weapon. Kikyo was knocked off balance for a moment but once she got her footing, she turned to Kagome and picked up the abandoned staff.

Kikyo posed in a fighting stance and ran at Kagome who blocked her attack. She tried to hit Kagome in her shins but the attack was blocked. Then she tried to jab Kagome in the ribs but she dodged that one as well. It seemed that Kagome was only being defensive while Kikyo was attacking randomly. A large crowd began to gather around the two; even their teacher began to get interested and stood on the sidelines. Some time later, Kikyo made the mistake of letting Kagome get a hold of her staff. Kagome pulled it from Kikyo's hands, broke it in half and threw the pieces to the other side of the gym. Kikyo was defenseless.

"Ready to give up yet?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"I should be asking you that."

Kagome laughed hard like a maniac, "You have no idea how much deep shit you're in do you?"

"What?" Kagome ran over to Kikyo and punched her square in the face. Kikyo staggered back some and Kagome kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to the floor. Kagome slowly walked over to where Kikyo now was and waited for her to get up. Kikyo slowly rose up from the floor a held her stomach. Kagome punched her on the side of her face, and then grabbed her hair before she fell. Kikyo beat her fists against Kagome's who let her go just to pick her up by her shirt.

She raised Kikyo up high, "Such a weakling."

Kagome dropped her on the ground and raised her staff up high to deal the finishing blow. She was just about to bring it down onto Kikyo's head before the teacher stopped her, "Enough Kagome!"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and put the staff back onto the table. "She was getting boring anyways."

She went into the girl's locker room and changed back into her normal clothes. When she went back into the gym, the crowd had broken up into the usual groups again. Inuyasha had already finished changing and was waiting for her back in the corner where they were originally standing. When she got over to him, she saw that the stalker from the other day was talking to Inuyasha. He greeted her in his usual fashion, "Hi Kagome!"

"Didn't I tell you to go screw off yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah well, I wanted to apologize for acting so stupid," he replied.

"Whatever," she said and pushed past him and walked over to Inuyasha. His head was lowered and his arms were crossed. She tapped him on one of his shoulders. When he didn't respond, she noticed the ear plugs that were in his furry ears. She took them out and got a growl from Inuyasha when he looked up at her.

"What was that for?"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, "Bored I guess…Did Kouga bother you or something?"

"Yeah, so? I get bothered by everyone," he replied and took back his ear plugs. He took out his Ipod and turned it off, then put it and its ear plugs in his pocket.

"Don't you ever stick up for yourself?"

"No. I don't see the point; most of the stuff they say to me is true."

"Like?"

"I'd rather not say." He looked for the teacher and saw him go into the bathroom. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the side exit of the gym.

"Where are we going?"

Inuyasha pushed open the door, "Outside. School's almost over any way."

Kagome followed him past the main building and to the tree that he always sits by. The bell rang and people started pouring out of the doors. Miroku and Sango arrived a few minutes later and Kagome waved bye to them before jumping on her bike and riding home.

After school, Kagome decided to work on her car some more. Sango convinced her two friends to come along since they didn't have anything else to do. Kagome's garage was already open and she was running around the car trying to put air in all of the tires when they got there. Kagome wasn't expecting them to be there so when Sango tapped on her shoulder, she freaked out and punched her in face. Sango staggered back from the force and would have fallen on the floor if Miroku hadn't caught her. Inuyasha just chuckled at the sight and did the flippy-thing with his hair.

"What the heck was that for?" asked Sango who was in Miroku's arms.

Kagome looked at Sango with shock and replied, "Sorry, was a reflex."

"What kind of reflex was that?" she asked. Miroku let Sango back on the floor of the garage who then rubbed her aching face. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went back to filling up the tires with air while everyone else examined the dusty car. When the tires were filled, Kagome put the remaining air in the garage's closet and took out the car vacuum. It was smaller and quieter than a regular one and she often used it on vehicles.

Kagome opened the car door and turned on the vacuum, freaking out her guests. Sango and Miroku both jumped back but Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow. Kagome snickered at this and climbed into the car to get rid of all of the crap and dead insects in it. When she was done, she got out of the car and emptied the filled vacuum bag. "Now all I have to do is put some gas in the car and get it washed."

After she put the vacuum away, she closed the garage door and opened the door to the house. "Do you guys want to come in?"

"Sure, why not?" Sango replied.

"Good."

When the gang walked through the door, they saw less boxes then when they first came to the house. They took off their shoes and left them by the door. Kagome told them to wait while she went into the kitchen. When she came back, she had a small, covered basket in her hands. Kagome led them upstairs to her finally box-free bedroom.

"Nice room," complemented Sango.

"Thanks," Kagome replied as she set the basket on her new computer desk. Her room's walls had posters of many bands on them; Hitomi Shimatami to My Chemical Romance and Marilyn Manson. Even her favorite guitar was up on the wall and next to it hung her favorite guitar pick. Kagome uncovered the basket; it was filled with an assortment of fruits. She took out an apple and started to eat it. Then she went into her closet. The gang heard a crash and a bang.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Sango.

Kagome called out, "Yeah I'm fine! I just tripped over these boxes!"

"Klutz," Inuyasha said under his breath.

When Kagome came out, she was wearing something different from what she went to school in. She looked almost completely Goth; she was wearing a black tank top with mesh sleeves, a pair of long black and red Tripp pants, knee-high black buckled boots, fingerless gloves, a spiked choker, hot pink gel bracelets and standard black eyeliner. Miroku and Inuyasha gawked at her and Sango gave her a thumbs up of approval. "Why did you change your clothes?"

"Me and Ryo have to play in front of Hot Topic today to promote their new stuff. Go figure. At least the clothes were free."

"Cool," stated Miroku, "Can we come?"

"Do what you want. Just remember to warn me if Kikyo comes around; me and Inuyasha still need to keep up this 'dating' thing until Kikyo leaves us alone," she grabbed her guitar, its pick, her keys and money and started downstairs. Her Goth friends followed her outside where her bike was waiting and got in their vehicles. They sped off towards the mall, not knowing more bullshit would await them.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived in the mall's covered parking lot and parked their cars. As they walked through the parking lot, they received stares and points from passerbies. It's not like they cared, the only thing that annoyed them was the preps gasping and scoffing at their gang-like appearance. When they got to the ground floor, they walked through the crowd of people and finally got to Hot Topic where Ryo was waiting for Kagome. He was wearing the same amount of Tripp clothing as Kagome was although he wasn't much of a Goth.

"Hi Kags!" exclaimed Ryo as she walked over to them. The two ex-lovers lightly punched each other on their fists as their usual greeting.

Kagome pointed to the other Goths standing next to her, "You probably already know these guys; Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha."

"Yeah. Long time no see."

"Likewise," Inuyasha replied, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Moving, working…same old crap," he replied and picked up his guitar. (which was about to be snatched by some kid) His guitar was much different that Kagome's; the front had what looked like a suicide note written on beige paper on it and on the back was a blood splatter on the same color of paper. The neck of the guitar was blood red with silver tuning pegs.

Kagome stood in front of the shop, "I'm gonna start playing kays?"

"Knock yourself out," Ryo replied.

Miroku and Sango decided to go inside Hot Topic and buy some stuff. Inuyasha began to talk to Ryo, "How come you never told me you had a girlfriend?"

"I kinda thought you'd figured it out by now."

"How?"

"Our picture was in the news a few years back. We won a Battle of The Bands contest and a lot of money. They said in the article that we were involved."

"Oh…what?!"

"Is that such a shock?"

"Kinda. I didn't think that Kagome was in anything like that," he replied while watching Kagome play her guitar.

Ryo looked at him in a weird way, "What that's supposed to mean?"

"She doesn't strike me as a hardcore guitarist."

"Looks can be deceiving," he said, "Well I'd better get started on this promotion thing."

Ryo walked over to where Kagome was still messing with her guitar. It sounded like she was playing Carnival by the Pillows. When she saw him, she stood up.

"So do you want to get started?" she asked.

"Yeah. Might as well. Let's play Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart."

"Sure whatever. H.I.M. is coming out with a new CD right?"

"Uh huh. It's called Dark Light or something. I like Razorblade Romance better."

"Of course you do Emo-Boy."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

The stage they were standing on had a drum set so Kagome put away her guitar and sat on the stool. Ryo turned on the microphone, plugged in his guitar and started playing it while Kagome played the drums. He sang softly just like the lead singer of H.I.M. would.

**Let me wake up in your arms **

**Hear you say it's not alright **

**Let me be self dead and gone **

**So far away from life **

**Close my eyes **

**Hold me tight **

**And bury me deep inside your heart **

Inuyasha was watching them as they played, interested at what they would sound like. So far so good.

**All I ever wanted was you, my love **

**You...all I ever wanted is you, my love **

**You're all I ever wanted, just you **

Ryo sang quietly again and held the mic close to his face, imitating the way H.I.M. sang. Closing his eyes, he was singing almost romantically the crowds of people going in and out of Hot Topic.

**Let me never see the sun **

**And never see you smile **

**Let us be so dead and so gone **

**So far away from life **

**Just close my eyes **

**Hold me tight **

**And bury me deep inside your heart **

He opened his eyes and moved away from the edge of the stage enough to play his guitar while singing. The Goths and other people who like H.I.M recognized the song and entered Hot Topic hoping to get a CD. Kagome smiled in amusement since the plan was working and continued beating the drums.

**All I ever wanted was you, my love **

**You...all I ever wanted is you, my love **

**You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love **

**You're all I ever wanted, you, my love **

Both Ryo and Kagome stopping playing their instruments for this part. Kagome sat in silence while he sang close to the microphone.

**That's the way it's always been **

**My heart stops beating only for you baby **

**Only for you darling **

As the two drew close to the end of the song, a small crowd stood in front of the stage and listened to the music. The ex-lovers made the last part sound the best as Ryo sang emotionally like the actual band.

**All I ever wanted was you, my love **

**You...all I ever wanted is you, my love **

**You're all I ever wanted, you, my love **

**You're all I ever wanted, you, my love **

When the song was over, both Kagome and Ryo bowed and got off the stage with their instruments. Obviously, they had accomplished their goal so now they could play what ever the hell they wanted to. Inuyasha walked up to them, "That was cool. Can you do a request?"

"And what song would that be?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha got a mischievous look in his eye, "Well…"

Ryo seemed to catch on, "You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you? 'Cause if you are, I'm all for it."

"Mind if I play 'What's up People?' with you?"

Kagome seemed to be confused, "What song is that?"

"You'll see…" Inuyasha replied before taking the stage with Ryo. Inuyasha took the mic and Ryo took the drums. Inuyasha whispered into the mic.

**We've always been this to free all this pain. **

**We've always been this to free all this pain. **

They played two notes in between the two sentences. The both of them struck their instruments hard then Inuyasha started playing his guitar with heavy metal notes. After about 16 seconds of playing the same notes, Inuyasha spoke into the microphone _very_ fast.

**Benri benri banzai. Benri benri banzai. Benri benri banzai. Ningen. **

**Benri benri banzai. Benri benri banzai. Benri benri banzai. Ningen.**

Then Ryo started singing into the microphone in front of the drums set. This time he was singing something different.

**Hora biri biri ikarasu ka? Biri biri ikarasu ka? Biri biri ikarasu ka? Ningen. **

**Hora biri biri ikarasu ka? Biri biri ikarasu ka? Biri biri ikarasu ka? Ningen. **

When that was over the both of them were yelling into the microphones like death metal singers. The humans in front of the stage were starting to become confused since it seemed like the demons were taunting them with the song.

**WHAT'S UP? Huanzai ippai. Hanzai kienai towani. **

**WHAT'S UP? Huanzai ippai. (uramini wana dare DOWN?) **

**WHAT'S UP? Huanzai ippai. Hanzai kienai towani. **

**WHAT'S UP? Huanzai ippai. **

Inuyasha struck four more notes and began the part of the song that would kind of piss of the surrounding humans and the passerby's. He was strumming his guitar which was still in heavy metal mode as Ryo started a slow drum roll.

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. Ah Ningen Ningen fucker. **

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. Ah Ningen Ningen fucker. **

Ryo joined Inuyasha and the both of them started to slowly raise their voices while pissing off surrounding humans.

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. Ah Ningen Ningen fucker. **

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. Ah Ningen Ningen fucker. **

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. Ah Ningen Ningen fucker. **

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. Ah Ningen Ningen fucker.**

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. Ah Ningen Ningen fucker. **

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. Ah Ningen Ningen fucker. **

**HEY HEY Ningen sucker. ****WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?! **

Then at the very end of the song, the both of them started to play their instruments chaotically as if to piss people off even further. The both of them were still screaming the last line. They finally stopped in another mass of chaos and saw that humans were running off screaming at the top of their lungs and complaining. Kagome stood at the stage with a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"Nice job, you ran off all of the customers and now I probably won't get paid."

"Sorry?" said Inuyasha with a little bit of sarcasm. He and Ryo jumped off the stage just in time to see the owner of the shop come out with a slightly pissed look on his face.

"What the fuck was that about?!" asked the shop owner covered in spikes, "You ran away my customers! Who's responsible for this?"

Kagome pointed to the two demons, "They did it."

"Ryo you will not be getting paid! I will give your share to Kagome instead."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, now get over it!" the shop owner pulled two envelopes from his pocket and handed them to Kagome.

"Thanks." The pissed shop owner went back into Hot Topic and slammed the door. Kagome laughed at the two and started to walk away when she saw Kikyo walking their way. She growled and turned back to Inuyasha and Ryo.

"Kikyo's here." Sango and Miroku came back out of the store in time to see Kikyo walking towards their friends. They groaned in frustration, knowing that today would probably end in some kind of injury, and joined their friends.

Kikyo was followed by Kanna and Kagura yet again. It seemed as she was now scared for her life after she was basically beat to a pulp by Kagome. Kikyo had a black eye, some bruised ribs and hurt pride. When the trio got to the other gang, she started talking in her screechy voice. "Get away from Inuyasha! He's mine!"

The group rolled their eyes and Kagome scoffed at her. "What would he want with you?"

"I have everything a man would want! And what's so special about you?!"

"I'm not weak, I don't sleep around, I don't have herpes...anything else?"

"Yes you do!" she noticed Ryo and pointed at him, "That's the guy you've been sleeping with since I met you!"

Everyone looked at Ryo with a questioning glance. Ryo just shrugged his shoulders, "Actually it was only once and the both of us agreed that it meant nothing."

"How can you just blow it off like that?!" yelled Kikyo.

"How can you blow so many guys in one day?" asked Kagome with a smirk.

Suddenly Ryo pulled out his beeper and looked at it. "I'd love to stay and open old wounds but I'm needed at the job."

"Bye Ryo," said Kagome as she watched him go past her.

"See ya Kags." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the crowd where he disappeared. Kagome turned her attention back on Kikyo.

"Could you leave before I give you another black eye?"

Sango and Miroku gasped, "You gave her a black eye?!"

"She was bound for one any day now. What's the problem?"

"None really. People usually don't bother picking a fight with her because she usually loses," replied Sango.

"I do not!"

Kagome walked towards Kikyo, "Look; I'd rather not hear anymore of you irritating voice so I'm going to leave before I'm forced to rip your vocal cords out with piano wire."

Kagome started to walk off so her friends started to follow. Inuyasha flipped off Kikyo as he went past her then ran up to Kagome and put his arms around her. Kikyo saw this and became angry. 'I'll get you Kagome. Inuyasha will be mine.'

------------

**Sorry I took so long to finish. I was kinda busy and I couldn't think straight for the longest. I hope you liked it. **


	5. The Weekend

**Finally the chapter is up after over two months of no internet, TV, or a phone. Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hot Rod Punk 5; The Weekend

In the beautiful house that belonged to the Taisho family, Inuyasha, the youngest yet loudest son, was in his room sleeping the day away. He had been asleep since 10:42 PM and had no plans of waking up. Of course, his plans were interrupted by a phone call. His macabre phone started ringing loudly, stopping his current dream. (which was about him killing Kikyo a million times) Inuyasha slowly woke up and his ears twitched to the noise of the constant ringing. He reached over to the phone without moving from underneath the covers and pulled it to his ear, hoping that it was a wrong number.

"Hello?" he asked with a tired voice.

"Morning Inuyasha!" it was Kagome on the line.

Inuyasha was surprised to hear Kagome's voice, "How'd you get my number?"

"I bugged Miroku for it."

"Oh. What did you want?"

"Can you come over today?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"1:30. Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh," he yawned, "Next time you call, can it be after 12? I'm not much of a morning person."

"Sure. See you at 1:30. Bye."

"Bye," he replied then put the phone on its receiver and retreated back underneath his covers for a few minutes. Then he threw the comforter off himself and the bed onto the floor while he laid there.

Inuyasha yawned and sat up on his bed for a few minutes then rubbed his eyes. He wasn't much of a morning person and it would take him about an hour to get downstairs. The tired half demon slowly walked to the door then stopped to make sure he was at least wearing boxers. (The last time he left the room without checking he shocked his father and brother when he walked into kitchen wearing his birthday suit and it was very _cold_ in there…) Inuyasha pushed open the door and walked, with his head down, his torso leaning forward and his arms dangling like limp noodles at his sides, towards his bathroom and pushed open that door. He closed and locked the door once he was inside and immediately stripped off his boxers and jumped in the shower. When he turned the water on he just leaned against the wall and let the beads of water hit him as he tried to wake up.

About 45 minutes later, or after the hot water ran out, Inuyasha walked back to his room in nothing but a towel and starting picking out his clothes. What ever he was going to wear, it was going to be black or have a lot of black on it. He decided on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that had the Anarchy symbol on it in white. Then he put on a pair of socks and his favorite Converses and picked up his toothed necklace then put that on as well. He left the room and saw Sesshomaru enter the bathroom with a bathrobe on and held back a laugh. A few minutes later, he heard Sesshomaru shriek and busted out laughing while going down the stairs.

Sesshomaru ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where Inuyasha now was, in nothing but a towel and slippers. Inuyasha was sitting at their six-seating dining table eating Raman for breakfast (weird breakfast don't you think?) when Sesshomaru stomped up to him.

"What happened to all of the damn hot water?!" yelled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and slurped up some of the hot noodles. "I don't know."

"Did you take another 45 minute shower?!"

"Maybe," he replied, slurping more noodles.

Sesshomaru growled, "Could you at least save some hot water for those of us that actually _work_? I have a meeting today and I can't take a shower because there's no hot water!"

"Sorry?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically, "You could always boil some water for your bath like the time the water heater got busted."

"Which also happened to be _your_ fault."

"So what are you saying?"

"Argh!" Sesshomaru groaned and walked back upstairs. Inuyasha snickered at him and finished off the rest of the noodles.

As Sesshomaru sorted out his problems, Inuyasha decided to leave to go to Kagome's house now and he decided to walk there. He picked up his house keys and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. Inuyasha shoved both his hands and his keys into his pockets and started walking through the crowds of people when he got to the main road. About 20 minutes later, he was in the residential area where it was a little woodsy and some one could probably get lost in there. While he was thinking, someone had knocked him into the little patch of woods and made him trip over an outstretched root. When he got up and went to give whoever pushed him a piece of his mind, he saw Kouga. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You stole my woman from me and I will make you pay for that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kagome! You took Kagome from me you stupid half-breed!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha growled at the name Kouga called him even though he knew it was true. "And why do you think Kagome would want you?"

"I know she wants me. Every girl in the school is after me but sadly I can't please them all."

"Yeah right. Is that just a cover up for why you're never seen with a girl?"

Kouga punched Inuyasha in the face, "Shut up you inbreed."

Inuyasha said nothing when he got up and wiped the blood off of his face. He charged at Kouga and punched him in the stomach then got punched in the head by both of Kouga's fists. Inuyasha became slightly dazed and tried to kick Kouga but his foot was grabbed and he was sent flying towards the ground. Kouga howled and three more demons showed up beside him. Inuyasha lifted his head off the ground enough to see them and got up to face them. The three demons began to gang up on the half-demon. Inuyasha tried to fight back but was overpowered when Kouga joined in on the fight.

Kouga began to get bored with Inuyasha so he left him to bleed all over the grassy ground. When Inuyasha was sure the demons were gone, he sat up and brushed off all of the dirt and twigs off his clothes. He decided to go see Kagome anyway and continued walking to the Shrine. He got some strange looks from people walking past him but he brushed them off and started walking like he had before.

When he got to Kagome's front door, he wiped the remaining blood off of his face and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, the door unlocked and swung open to reveal Kagome in her usual attire. Kagome opened her mouth to greet him but her voice held worry. "What happened to you?"

"Kouga. Can I come in now? People keep staring and it's annoying."

Kagome moved back to let him in and locked the door behind him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs into the empty bathroom. "What are we doing in here Kagome?"

"You're bloody and you're hurt. Now take off your shirt."

"Wow Kagome, we hardly even know each other," he said making it sound perverted.

Kagome rolled he eyes, "Whatever. Just take it off or I will do it for you."

"Frisky are we?" he replied while taking his shirt off.

Kagome sighed then saw that he had a lot of wounds on his body but some of them were old so she focused on the bleeding ones. In addition to cuts, he also had a lot of bruises. Kagome put some peroxide on a few cotton balls and started cleaning everything that was bleeding then she bandaged up his torso and then his arms. She then cleaned up the cuts on his face and put little bandages on his cheeks. Then she cleaned up the mess, washed her hands and told Inuyasha he could put his shirt back on.

"Done ogling at my body Kagome?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for the bandages."

"Oh, no problem. I use to do this all the time."

They left the bathroom and went into Kagome's room. She had her guitar on her bed and it seemed to be in the middle of getting polished. Kagome told Inuyasha to have a seat then she went back to polishing her guitar. "So why did you want me to come over?"

"I thought that we could get to know each other better since we_ are_ pretending to go out," she replied while not looking up.

"That's it? You woke me up to do that?!"

"Yep."

"You, you stupid-"

"Uh, uh, uh Inuyasha" Kagome replied, "You said you wouldn't call me that if I helped you."

Inuyasha growled, "Fine..."

They remained in an awkward silence until Kagome had put her guitar back on the wall. Then she turned her attention back to Inuyasha. She went to say something but Inuyasha spoke first. "How long have you known Ryo?"

"Seven years. Why?"

"Ryo never said anything about you."

"Big deal."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure are different."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't care that the guy you've been with hasn't said anything about you? Usually when we don't say anything you girls, you get pissed."

"You mean girls like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha scowled at her, "That's not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point?"

Inuyasha groaned, smacked his face and fell back on Kagome's bed. Kagome laughed at him then reached over towards his head where the fuzzy triangles he called his ears were flat against his head. She grabbed one with each hand and started to rub them in small circles. Inuyasha grabbed one of her arms and pulled it away from his head in a way that made him seem like he was about to fall asleep.

"I didn't know you liked your ears rubbed Inuyasha," Kagome giggled.

"Mmm hmm," was all Inuyasha could get out as he was leaning into her touch. When Kagome stopped, Inuyasha immediately snapped out of his daze.

Kagome giggled again, "That was funny."

"What was?" Inuyasha asked, oblivious to what had just happened.

"When I rubbed your ears you got all sleepy."

"..."

"Oh you know you liked it."

Inuyasha made a 'Keh' like sound and folded his arms over his chest even though he had a small blush on his face. Kagome giggled at his actions.

"Why did you and Kouga fight?" asked Kagome.

"He started it. That stupid wolf said something about you being his woman and me taking you away from him."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't give him the time of day. And who does he think he is; trying to force me to go out with him?"

"He's probably just a horny bastard."

Kagome laughed at him, "Probably. So why does he pick on you?"

"...I really don't want to get into that."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"Oh, okay. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Come on then," Kagome got off of the bed and walked out her door. Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen and was told to sit at the table, which was surprisingly empty.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have Raman?"

"Yep. What flavor?"

"Chicken. Hey, where's the rest of your family?"

"They went to some family reunion," she replied as she pulled down the dehydrated bowl of Raman. After following the instructions and putting water in it, she stuck it in the microwave and sat at the table.

"And why aren't you there?"

"They really aren't my family so I don't see the point of going."  
"What do you mean?"

"That story is for another time."

"No fair."

"Well, you don't feel like opening up either."

When the microwave beeped, Kagome took the Raman out and gave it to Inuyasha. Kagome opened the fridge and pulled out a Strawberry Daiquiri-flavored SoBe and started to drink it while she watched Inuyasha slurp down his Raman comically. "Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha but the bowl back on the table and had noodles and vegetables stuck to his face. Kagome started to choke on her drink but finally swallowed it and began to laugh hysterically at the confused hanyou.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face!" replied Kagome while giggling.

Inuyasha frowned, "Huh? That's mean Kagome, even for you."

"N-no," Kagome replied in the middle of a giggle, "You have Raman stuck to your face!"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha then saw his reflection in the toaster and washed his face off in the sink.

"You're entertaining. Did you know that?"

"And you're easily amused."

The two shared an awkward silence while Inuyasha finished his Raman. When both were done consuming, Kagome got an idea. "Do you want to go to the movies? The Ring 2 is out."

"Fine, I have nothing better to do."

"Coolness. We can make fun of the movie while sitting in the back. Oh yeah, my car is officially done."

"Really? It looked like a rust bucket the last time I saw it."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Do not insult the 'Kikyo Killer'."

"The 'Kikyo Killer'? Does it have the words 'Kikyo Killer' on it?"

"No. But it does have blood splatters on it. I can just say that it's Kikyo's blood."

Kagome got out of her seat, threw the SoBe in the trash and headed towards the door with Inuyasha right behind her. Kagome opened the door to the garage and lifted the cover off of the car. The originally rusty, dusty car had been given a new life; the tires were given air and the rims were made to look like skull and crossbones, the interior was cleaned and the paint job was perfect. The colors that made up the paint job were black, white and lots of blood splatters from the red paint. There was mostly black all over with white stripes and red paint was put on in a way that looked like it hit a bag of blood going 70 mph. Inuyasha gawked at the car for a while until Kagome spoke.

"So what do you think?"

"It's...it's...so...gory...I like that," he replied.

"I'm glad you think so. Let's go; if we get there early, we can get good back seats."

Kagome checked to make sure that she had enough money and climbed into the car after locking the house door. Inuyasha climbed in the passenger seat and admired the macabre style interior. The steering wheel had a skull for horn and the actual wheel looked like muscle fibers with bones sticking out in various directions. The seats were black and had random organs on it in that were squirting blood in someway. The gear stick was a skeleton fist surrounded by more muscle and the letters were shaped with bones to form them.

When Inuyasha sat back on the seat, he felt something squish behind him and immediately turned around and looked back at the seat in confusion. Kagome laughed at him when he started poking the thing behind him that looked like a heart. "What the hell is that?"

"It's something I made up. It's a heart-shaped gel pouch."

"What do you use it for?"

"Nothing really, I just like to weird people out."

"I can tell..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Kagome started the car and listened to the new engine purr like a cat. Then she put some gas on it and pulled out into the driveway. When she closed the door garage door, she sped into the road like a bat out of hell and let everyone admire her new 'Kikyo Killer' car. This time, when she got stares from people, they were stares of shock and not of anger.

The two fake lovers got to the movie theater 20 minutes later and parked the car close to the building. Kagome put the alarm on her car then locked it and pulled Inuyasha along into the building. Inuyasha put on his standoffish appearance as he followed Kagome to the ticket window. Inuyasha told Kagome that he was going to wait by the mini-arcade while she ordered tickets, making Kagome confused as to why he was acting that way. Kagome went up to the desk and grabbed the attention of the teenage human working there.

"What movie will you be watching today?" he asked.

"The Ring 2. I need two tickets."

"For you and who? Your imaginary friend?"

"Oh ha, ha, pimple boy. Just gimmie the damn tickets so me and my boyfriend can watch the stinking movie."

"I need proof that you actually have a boyfriend or you aren't getting anything."

"Fine, here's your damn proof; Inuyasha!" she called.

Inuyasha looked up and walked over to Kagome with his hands in his pockets. "What?"

"This idiot won't give me the tickets because he needs some 'proof' that you're my boyfriend or something stupid like that."

"He wants proof does he?" he asked, getting a slightly evil glint in his eyes. "Here's your proof _human_."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her arms and planted a slightly forceful kiss on her lips. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome got the hint and kissed back with full force. Everyone around them began to make faces and gag because they couldn't stand the thought of a hanyou kissing a human. After a while, Inuyasha let go of Kagome and smirked at her and the pizza-faced teen. "How's that for proof?"

He rolled his eyes and handed them the two tickets, "Now get out of here before I call security."

Inuyasha snatched the two tickets from the teen's hand and walked off with Kagome right behind him. But before they could get into the right room, Inuyasha smelled Kouga not too far off. He immediately growled and turned towards his scent. Kouga was ordering popcorn from one of the stands and obviously didn't notice the silver haired half-demon. "Hey Kagome, Kouga's here."

"Aw shit. I really don't want to see him right now."

But Kagome's hopes were dashed when Kouga turned towards them. Kouga made a shocked face and started dashing towards the two followed by his lackeys. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her along, using his demon speed, into the room playing The Ring 2. They went into a row at the very back and it seemed that they were the only ones on the top row. Perfect.

As they settled into their lonely seats, Kagome had something on her mind, "Why did you kiss me Inuyasha?"

"It was an act. Just like our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

"Oh really? Then why did you kiss so well? Is that another part of our 'act'?

"Yes. I was just trying to make it look realistic ya know."

"Okay. What about the way you were acting? You were so standoffish earlier."

There was a silence, "I was trying not to be noticed."

"By who?"

"Any enemies like Kouga. But you can see that it failed."

"Big time."

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to the movie that had just finished its previews and advertisements. Suddenly, Inuyasha smelled more than just Kouga; he smelled Kikyo's trashy perfume close behind. He groaned in annoyance and turned to Kagome, "I can smell Kikyo, and she's close by. We might have to kiss in front of her."

"Are you sure you just don't like the feeling of my lips on yours?" she asked with an evil smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever Kagome."

She laughed at him, "It's okay Inuyasha, you don't have to hide your feelings for me."

Inuyasha ignored what she said and tried to make sure that neither Kouga nor Kikyo was there. He spotted Kouga at the bottom of the theater but he couldn't find Kikyo. This worried him greatly since Kikyo was probably planning something evil on the two. Kagome told Inuyasha to relax but he was too worried to keep from looking for her or trying to catch her scent some how.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Inuyasha forgot about Kikyo and started to watch the movie. The whole time, either Kagome or Inuyasha would make some kind of joke about the movie they had already seen before. There was a part in the movie where there were deer antlers hanging from the ceiling and Inuyasha had remarked, "Well some doesn't like deer."

And when they got to the part where there were deer following the car and they were surrounded, Kagome said "I bet that's the last time they'll run over a deer in heat."

Close to the end, Kagome had snuck her hand over to Inuyasha's head while he was caught up in the movie. She grabbed one of his fuzzy ears and started to rub it slowly. Inuyasha tried to stop her but got that sleepy look in his eyes and moved closer to her. Kagome giggled at him and kept rubbing until he practically crawled over the seat and started nuzzling her face with his nose. When she let go of his ear, Inuyasha eyes snapped open again and he looked around. "What was I doing?"

Kagome giggled, "Something you only do when you get your ears rubbed."

"I did what?!" he whispered angrily.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, smiling.

"You're never going to tell are you?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

The both of them got back in their seats just to see the lady say, "I'm not your fucking mommy," and close the lid on the zombie girl. Kagome frowned at that for a moment then shook the thought out of her head.

"You know what? She kinda looks like a frog crawling up that well."

"What kind of twisted frogs have _you_ seen?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued watching the movie.

When the movie was over and the lights went on, Kagome pulled her keys out of her pocket and accidentally dropped them on the floor next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting with his arms draped behind the chair and his head back so he wasn't paying attention to anything that Kagome was doing. Kagome figured that since the keys were so close, she could just reach over Inuyasha and grab them. Big mistake; from below, the scene looked perverted because it looked like Kagome was giving Inuyasha the shwa-shwa. (Or for those who don't watch Dane Cook; it looked like she was giving Inuyasha head) Of course Kouga and Kikyo had to be down there and saw the whole thing. The two, followed by a few more wolf demons, rushed up there.

By the time Kagome got her keys and sat up, Inuyasha had started to pay attention to what she was doing. She explained that she was getting her keys and stood up along with Inuyasha. When Kagome turned to leave the aisle, she came face to face with Kikyo. "You slut!"

"What the hell are you talking about? We all know you're the only slut here."

"I saw you two up there!"

"Okay...? I don't get it," Kagome wondered if Kikyo saw her rub Inuyasha's ears or if Kikyo was mad because she was with Inuyasha at all.

"The next time you touch my woman like that I'll rip it off, inbreed!" yelled Kouga.

"Shut up you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha was about to attack Kouga but Kagome stopped him.

"What are you two angry about?" asked Kagome.

"I thought it was below you to give blowjobs in public, Kagome," replied Kikyo with a smirk.

"What?!" both Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed.

Kouga jumped in, "We saw you up there. Forcing Kagome's head into your lap like that is unforgivable!"

Something clicked in Kagome's head. "Oh that! I was getting my keys you retards!"

"Sure didn't look like it."

"That's what you were doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know. I didn't really care."

Kouga decided to open his big mouth again, "I knew that Kagome wouldn't do anything with a half demon, willingly."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well since you're a miko and all, you shouldn't be hanging out with slime like _this_ inbreed," he pointed to Inuyasha, "You should be with a powerful demon like me."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "The only slime I see here is you two. As a matter of fact, I think you two should be together."

Inuyasha laughed at the wolf demon and the slut as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome leaned into him and let him put his lips on her neck. Kikyo started balling her fists tightly and clenched her teeth together in anger. The wolves around them groaned in disgust and turned their heads and started to leave.

"Get you god damn hands off of her!" Kouga yelled loudly. Inuyasha only grinned and bit down on Kagome's neck softly. Kagome moaned in fake pleasure while staring Kikyo in her eyes.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Beat you down like the half demon scum you are," Kouga replied.

Kagome turned to him, "If you lay another hand on him, I'll castrate you and purify you slowly while you scream in utter agony."

"You would never do that! Inuyasha is just forcing you to say these things! I know you love me!"

"Sure, and I'm _not_ Japanese," she replied sarcastically.

Kikyo saw her chance to insult Kagome greatly and took it, "She probably isn't; her mother screwed so many men that her father could be anyone."

They all gasped except for Kikyo who was smiling and Kagome who was trying to suppress her anger. Kagome pulled herself out of Inuyasha's arms and slammed Kikyo against one of the walls in the theater.

"You bitch!" Kagome growled, "Do I need to give you another black eye?! Or do you prefer me breaking all of your ribs _instead_ of bruising them?!"

"You're so predictable, just like always."  
Kagome growled, reared back and punched Kikyo square in her face. "How that for predictable, you cock sucker?"

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's remark and watched Kikyo fall over. He checked his skull watch and called Kagome over. "Hey Kagome, we gotta go."

"Go where?" wondered Kouga, "You aren't taking my woman anywhere!"

"She ain't your woman so get over it!"

Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha and let him put his arm around her. He pulled her along to the exit of the room and left the movie theater, but not before flipping off the pimple faced kid. The both of them got into the car and drove off into the road again, scaring a few elderly people in the process.

"So where are we going?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get away from Kouga and the 'Cocksucker'."

Kagome giggled, "By the way, good job on pissing Kouga off."

"The bastard deserved it."

"The only bad thing about it was that Rai is going to ask a lot of questions about the new hickey I've got."

"I left a mark? Shit...But it's not like you didn't enjoy it anyway."

Just then, Kagome swerved to miss a kid, "What?"

"You heard me."

"I didn't like it! I was pretending!"

"Uh-huh. Of course not, why would you?" he replied sarcastically, "I'm a dirty half demon anyway."

"Don't try to use that guilt trip crap on me."

"Aw, you're no fun. Let's go to my house."

"Whatever."

Kagome changed course from her house to Inuyasha's house and almost hit the same kid again when his toy rolled in front of the car. She yelled a few choice words at the kid before stomping on the gas and driving into a richer neighborhood. Inuyasha seemed like he didn't fit in the place at all considering the fact that he was far from a rich snob. "So why did your parents decide on such a rich neighborhood?"

"The house was cheaper than the ones around it," he replied while leaning back in the seat.

"Really? How much cheaper?"

"Around 50,000 to 100,000 yen cheaper. That was only because it parts of the house were in shambles and the water heater was broken."  
"Who was it owned by?"

"Some old people. They couldn't fix the house themselves so they sold it and moved. Lucky for us the house was in our budget."

"So you guys weren't as rich as you are now?"

"Nope. That's only because my father and my brother got better jobs."

"I see."

The macabre car pulled into the large driveway and its occupants got out. Inuyasha pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the large door and stepped in. Inuyasha's father and brother were at home and were sitting at the kitchen table when they entered. Sesshomaru waved at the two and went back to drinking his tea. Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father, stood up from the table and walked over to the false lovers. He smiled and bowed to Kagome who bowed back. "So you must be Kagome. Sesshomaru was just talking about you."

"I hope it was all good," she replied.

"He told me that you joined Inuyasha's band and that you were the new lead singer. You wouldn't happen to be anything like Kikyo would you?"

Kagome shook her head furiously, "No, of course not!"

"Kagome is the complete opposite of that girl, father. You don't have to worry about her doing anything whorish like Kikyo," said Inuyasha.

Inutaisho smiled, "I'm glad. You two are dating correct?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and exclaimed, "No!"

"If that's so, then you should really get that bruise looked at, Miss Kagome," he smiled and left to grab his keys.

Sesshomaru was hiding his smirking face behind the newspaper he was reading but said, "You really are fast at getting women aren't you?"

"Oh shut up Fluffy," Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru growled at him and took another sip of his tea. Inutaisho walked to the door that the two had just entered and opened it.

"I'm off for work you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't." The dog demon left the house, then went into the garage and drove off in his Ford Expedition.

Sesshomaru gulped down the rest of his tea and put it in the sink. "So what have you two been up to?"

"We saw The Ring 2 at the movies," replied Kagome.

"How was it?"

"Stupid. At least we got to piss off Kikyo and Kouga again."

"Do they follow you two or something?"

"I think Kouga stalks Kagome," said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, "Wolf demons _do_ tend to get quite possessive."

"No shit," Inuyasha said as he started walking upstairs. "Are you coming or what Kagome?"

"Oh shut up you. See you later Fluffy."

"My name isn't Fluffy! It's Sesshomaru as in Killing Perfection! Get it right!"

Kagome giggled at him, "Whatever you say Fluffy-sama!"

Sesshomaru growled as Kagome ran up the stairs after Inuyasha who was about to enter his room. When the two were inside, Inuyasha closed the door behind them and then began to take off his clothes. Kagome shrieked and turned around, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. What's the problem?"

"I hope you aren't getting completely naked!"  
"I'm still in my boxers, not that you would mind anyway," he replied smiling.

Kagome turned red and turned back around, "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"You know you like my body."

"I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

The black haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, "I refuse to answer that question."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, in his boxers, and pressed her against the wall she leaning against. He grabbed her by the upper part of her arms and buried his head in her neck. Kagome's eyes widened when he brushed his lips against the bruise he made earlier and ran his tongue over it. Inuyasha kissed up the side of her neck and along her jaw line then pulled away. He smirked at her then walked over his abandoned comforter and grabbed his guitar. Kagome stayed on the wall she was just pushed against and stared at Inuyasha in shock and confusion.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically.

"...What the hell was that about?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Oh, you mean _that_," he smiled, "I could do it again if you want me to."

"Hell no! If you ever do that again I'll-"

"Do what? The worst you could do to me is purify me or..." he pointed to the scar on his chest, "...or shoot me..."

Kagome gasped at the size of the wound, and then she wondered why she didn't notice it before. Now that she thought about it, she could see that he had other scars on him as well but most of them were on his arms. 'Who did that to him?'

"One of Kikyo's boyfriends did this to me when I caught them."

The dark haired priestess immediately groaned at the mention of her look-a-like's name; that Kikyo was always the cause of someone's problem. Then she wondered what Inuyasha caught them doing in the first place. "What was she, they, doing?"

"Me and Kikyo were dating at that time and I caught her cheating on me with some human so his first instinct was to shoot me since I'm a half demon," he replied while picking his comforter and throwing it on the bed.

"That's dumb."  
"I'll say. I had to get a heart transplant too. They just opened up the bullet hole, put a new heart in and sewed it up...I guess it wasn't so bad. It just felt weird to die and be brought back to life like that." Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and started to play his guitar softly while sitting on the bed.

"That bitch ruins everything."

Inuyasha looked up, "Are you just now figuring that out?"

"No; didn't I tell you how we use to be friends?"

"Must have slipped my mind. Sit," he said while patting the spot next to him. Kagome moved from next to the wall and sat next to Inuyasha.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Tell me something that happened to you."

"I don't want to."

Inuyasha put his guitar on the floor, "You don't have a choice."  
"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha turned around and pinned Kagome to the bed. He was leaning over her in a dominating pose and holding onto her arms while straddling her waist. "This is what I mean."  
The two's noses were practically touching each other and Kagome swore she could taste Raman on his breath. "Inuyasha, what the hell?"

"I said you didn't have a choice in the matter so now you have to tell me or you can't leave," he replied.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Kagome turned her head, "We're going to be here for a while then."

"That's fine with me," Inuyasha replied while burying his head in Kagome's neck. Kagome became rigid as Inuyasha's canines trailed up her skin, leaving goose bumps behind. Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's reaction.

"Are you ready to talk now?"  
Kagome shook her head, making Inuyasha laugh more. "I have ways of making you talk..."

Kagome didn't like the way he said that but still didn't want to talk at all. Inuyasha pressed his face in the middle of her collarbones and kisses her gently, and then he moved down towards the middle of her cleavage and kissed the space between her breasts then lifted his head back up to see Kagome blush red like a tomato. "So you _do_ like the feeling of my mouth against your skin..."

"N-no! That was just unexpected!" Kagome protested.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you resisting?"

"Um...well...It's not like I can get you off of me anyway."

Inuyasha smirked, "Are you sure that's the reason? Or is it something else?"

"No...Now would you mind getting off of me?"

"Actually I would. We are going to stay like this until you tell me." The girl underneath him sighed and closed her eyes in frustration.

While Kagome was busy sorting out her problems, Inuyasha decided to have a little fun. He pushed both of her arms over her head and crossed them at the wrists so that he could have one hand free. When Kagome opened her eyes, she realized what position she was in and began to get freaked out; she had been in this position before and didn't like what came with it. She began to get an anxiety attack and started flailing underneath Inuyasha while trying to get him off of her. After a while, Kagome forgot her surroundings and thought Inuyasha was an enemy and successfully kicked him in the balls. The half demon yelled in pain, fell off of her and crawled into the fetal position with his hands between his legs. Kagome had backed into a corner and was sitting with her back towards Inuyasha and her knees hugged to her chest.

Seconds later, Sesshomaru came running up the stairs and busted through the door to see Inuyasha and Kagome on the floor on opposite sides of the room. He was confused to say the least as questions popped in his head. "What the hell just happened?"

"I d-don't damn know," stuttered Inuyasha who was still in pain. Kagome had kicked him pretty hard and had bruised his groin muscle.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out to the miko. Kagome was unresponsive and was staring straight at the wall like it was the greatest thing in the world. Sesshomaru cautiously walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she still didn't respond, he crouched down next to her.

"Kagome. Look at me." Kagome turned her head towards Sesshomaru slowly and stared into his golden eyes.

"What happened?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned away from his face, "I had an anxiety attack."

"And what did my stupid brother do to cause this?"

Behind them, Inuyasha yelled, "What _I_ did?!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I can't tell you," Kagome said finally.

"Why not?"

"I...I...I just can't. It's not Inuyasha's fault, it's mine. It's all my fault..."

"What's your fault?" asked Sesshomaru.

"...If I hadn't fought back, she'd still be alive..."

"She who? Who's dead? You're not making any sense."

"...It's my fault..." Kagome began repeated this phrase a few times until she became silent and went back to staring at the wall. Inuyasha had recovered and walked over to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were.

"Ok," Inuyasha started, "What the hell just happened?"

"Obviously, Kagome's suffering from an anxiety attack and is aware of it. Do you have any of your anxiety pills left?"

"Duh. You know I do," he replied.

"Well where are they, smart ass?"

Inuyasha went to his desk, opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small prescription bottle that was halfway full and threw it at Sesshomaru who caught it. "Knock yourself out."

Sesshomaru opened the bottle and handed two of the pills to Kagome, "Take these; they will make you feel better."

"What are they?" Kagome asked suspiciously while staring into Sesshomaru's hand.

"Anxiety pills. I prescribed them to Inuyasha when he was younger. You can trust me Kagome; I'm a legal doctor and a psychiatrist."

Kagome took the pills from his hand and inspected them before swallowing them. Then she buried her head in her knees again and sat like that for a few minutes.

'Note to self,' thought Inuyasha, 'never pin Kagome down like that again.'

The eldest brother stood up and asked to talk to Inuyasha outside of the room where the episode had occurred. Inuyasha looked at Kagome once more with concern then walked out of the room. Sesshomaru was waiting on the wall outside of Inuyasha's room with his arms folded over his chest. "What is it?"

"I want to know what the hell happened in there," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled at his older brother; he didn't want to relay what had just happened in that room to him.

"Why?"

"It's important that I know what caused it so the both of us can make sure it never happens again."

Inuyasha sighed and mumbled something under his breath that Sesshomaru couldn't understand. "What was that, Inuyasha?"

"I pinned her arms above her head..."

Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows at his brother, "You what?"

"Me and Kagome were talking and I told her something that Kikyo did to me and I asked her to tell me something from her past. She didn't want to of course so I started messing with her and I pinned her arms above her head and she started freaking out and kicked me. Is that good enough for you Dr. Fluffy?" Inuyasha said with slight annoyance.

Ignoring the last comment, Sesshomaru reasoned that the last thing Inuyasha did to Kagome triggered a memory that caused her to have an anxiety attack. "Inuyasha, I think it would be best if you never pinned Kagome down like that again."

"Wasn't planning on it," he responded, "I think all of my children will thank me if I never do that again."

"Right. And if you decided to do it again, she would probably purify you at the same time."

"Ouch. Stop talking like that; you're making my groin hurt."

"Thanks, I really wanted to know that," Sesshomaru sarcastically replied.

"Don't deny it. You know you have feelings for me."

As the two were enjoying a slightly lighter moment, Kagome walked into the hallway looking slightly sad. Inuyasha was too busy laughing at Sesshomaru dismay to notice her walk right next to him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, scaring the crap out of Inuyasha. He practically jumped into Sesshomaru's arms when he heard her speak. Sesshomaru dropped his brother and got scowled at the injured half demon.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, "Hey Kagome."

"I um...wanted to say sorry for kicking you in the family jewels like that. I should've just told you..."

"You didn't have to; I shouldn't have pressured you about it. I deserved it."

Sesshomaru smirked at their touchy moment, "Seems as if you two have grown close over these few days."

"Fuck off," retorted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru snickered at him and went back downstairs to have more tea.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother then went back to talking to Kagome, "I guess you're going home now, right?"

"I guess so. Could you come over tomorrow? I need your help with something and I'd rather not get into it with the meds in my system," she responded and yawned.

Inuyasha nodded with some regret since it was his fault that she took the pills, "I'll be there."

"Good. Well, I'll see myself out."

Kagome made her way down the stairs towards the door then stopped and turned towards the stairs where Inuyasha still was, "Oh yeah. If you decide to walk again and Kouga picks on you again, tell me so I can kick his ass."

Inuyasha nodded, 'Someone seems to be feeling better.'

The halfway medicated miko left the grand house and got in her car to leave. She started the engine and sped out of the drive way onto the road that led to her house. On the way back, Kagome wondered if her family had gotten back from the family reunion. When she parked her car in the garage and opened the door, she saw that Souta was sitting at the table playing his DS and Raishira was busy washing dishes while making dinner.

"Hey guys," greeted Kagome, "how was the reunion?"

"Boring," said Souta without looking up.

"No it wasn't," Raishira protested, "It was fun catching up with distant family members."

"Boring," repeated Souta.

Raishira sighed and went back to the dishes, "So how was your day Kagome?"

"Meh. It was okay," Kagome lied.

"That's it? Nothing interesting at all?"

"Nope."

"Oh, okay then," Raishira turned around, "If there's anything you want to talk about, you know you can tell me."

"I know," Kagome replied as she put her keys on its hook, then she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs into her room where she flopped onto her bed. Kagome got herself ready for bed after a while and drifted off to sleep.

On Sunday, Kagome woke up in a slightly better mood than the one she was in yesterday. She yawned, scratched her head and walked into the bathroom to wake up. Kagome then took a long hot shower and brushed her hair and teeth before leaving the bathroom in a towel. The slender but strong girl decided on red plaid pants with a chain and holes in them, black leggings to go underneath the pants, a black tank top, and a studded bracelet. When she had gotten dressed, she trotted downstairs and went into the kitchen to see if Raishira was awake or not and she was.

Kagome sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen while Raishira, who had her back turned, prepared breakfast. Her little brother Souta was playing his DS yet again at the table and Kagome had a persistent urge to snatch it away from him and throw it out the window. But of course, she did nothing to annoy or upset her brother. When breakfast was finally served, Kagome and Souta gobbled it up quickly, giving Souta hiccups in the process, and went their ways.

Around 2:30, a knock came from the front door so Kagome went to see who it was with an annoyed face; she was playing Super Mario Bros. Melee. It was Inuyasha so she let him in and quit her game. "I was starting to wonder when you would show up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied, "I would have gotten here sooner but I got into another fight with Kouga."

"Oh boy. Did he hurt you like before?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "More or less."

Kagome sighed, "I guess that means I have to kill Kouga."

"Why you just rip off Kouga's tail and beat him with it?" suggested Inuyasha evilly.

"Hmm," thought Kagome, "I'll keep that in mind."

Kagome grabbed her keys and made her way to the garage. She decided on her precious bike and shoved Inuyasha onto it while she opened the garage door. Inuyasha quickly caught himself before he went flying over the bike and sat on it while waiting for Kagome. When she was ready, Kagome hopped on the bike, in front of Inuyasha, and revved up her engine so she could fly out of the garage like usual. Kagome asked Inuyasha where he and Kouga had fought so he pointed to the woodsy area in the suburban area he passed on the way to her house. They arrived minutes (more like seconds) later and got off of the bike to check out the overgrown terrain. Kagome spotted Kouga and his gang 'o wolves and motioned to Inuyasha that they were in the next clearing. She walked out into the area where Kouga was sitting with his other jock friends and confronted him. He looked surprised to see her and went to greet her.

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

She replied sweetly, "Looking for you."

"So you finally stopped hanging around that inbreed?"

"Actually, I came here for something?" she said seductively.

"And what would that be?" Kouga asked, getting closer to Kagome.

"It would be..." Kagome pulled out a can of mace from her pocket and sprayed it in Kouga's eyes, "THIS!! SUCKER!"

"AAGH! MY EYES!" yelled Kouga as he fell to the ground covering his eyes. Kouga trembled on the ground in pain as the acidy spray went all over his eyes. Inuyasha, as well as Kagome, was laughing his ass off as Kouga's little jock friends tried to help their leader up off the ground.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure is," Kagome answered.

"Let's go. I wanna know what you need help with. I hope its Kikyo-killing related," Inuyasha stated, suddenly bored. As they turned to leave, Kouga stood up and jumped on Inuyasha's back although Kagome was the one who assaulted him. The two fell to the ground and wrestled a bit until Kagome had had enough of pointless fight. Kagome kicked Kouga off of Inuyasha and pulled up her friend who had a bloody nose and a small bruise on his face.

Kouga got off of the ground and shouted, "Does every woman you know have to pull you out of your own fights? I'm sure your pathetic mother is _so_ proud of her weak little hanyou."

Inuyasha and Kagome were just about to leave but Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Kouga, "What was that?"

"I said 'I'm sure your _pathetic_ mother is _so _proud of her _weak_,_ little_, hanyou.' Did you get that, inbreed?" asked Kouga as he sneered at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha charged at Kouga and punched him in the stomach, "Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

Kagome gasped when she saw a bit of blood fly out of Kouga's mouth. Kouga fell to the ground but Inuyasha kept hitting him and the other wolf demons were trying to get him off of their leader. The scene looked like a pack of rabid dogs going at it making Kagome remembered an old dog whistle she had on the chain of her pants and blew into it. Kouga's gang and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing and covered their ears and cried out in pain although Kagome couldn't hear anything. Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him through the bushes of the forest. She forced him onto the bike and jumped on it as well then drove them both back to her house.

When they arrived, Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the house and threw him on the couch. Kagome massaged Inuyasha's throbbing ears to the point where he started to lean into her touch again and then she let go. Inuyasha growled softly in annoyance at the way she always started something and never finished it.

"Why'd you pull me away from that mangy wolf?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "Maybe it's because you looked like you were going to kill him."

"You actually care about that bastard?!"

"Hell no!"

Inuyasha sat up and faced Kagome, "Then why'd you stop me?!"

"Because you two were fighting like animals and you already have a bloody nose!"

Inuyasha put a hand up to his nose, brushed a finger under it and looked at what came off. It was indeed blood. "So how bad did I beat up Kouga?"

Kagome slapped her face in annoyance, "I don't know and I don't care. How can you be worried about him when you have a bloody nose?!"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Now what's this big plan of yours? I can worry about my nose later."

"Okay," Kagome said with a sigh, "First, we should use what we know about Kikyo against her to basically ruin her life until she commits suicide."

"So what do you have in mind? I'd really like to break her face in."

"This may bother you but, I need you to pretend to go out with her so-"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I'm not going out with that disgusting, slutty, whorish, life-sucking wench ever again!"

"You'll have to for this thing to work."

"Damn it…How long do I have to date that whore?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"A few weeks at the most," Inuyasha groaned accordingly. "At least we don't have to keep up this stupid charade anymore."

Inuyasha smiled, alerting Kagome, "I know what you're thinking. Get it out of your system."

"Thank you……bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitchy bitch, bitch. Can I sing the Bitch Song?"

"No.

"I guess I should call her."

Kikyo was lying on her bed reading the latest issue of Playgirl. She lived in a small two bedroom house with her room mate (house mate?). The place was very shabby; they had a lot of parties that caused damage to various parts of their house and made stains of all kinds all over. The last party they has caused the cops to be called and someone got hauled away to jail for disturbing the peace and the possession of a firearm.

Earlier, Kikyo was thinking of a good way to get rid of Kagome and get Inuyasha all to herself but nothing came out right except for one thing; she would introduce a little someone to Kagome from her past. Yes, that would run Kagome away for good and Kikyo would get to "pet" Inuyasha whenever she wanted. Kikyo giggled at the thought as she flipped the pages of the pornographic magazine.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Kikyo was hoping that it was her little "Akita" so she answered it quickly. "Hello Inuyasha!"

"How'd you know it was me?" so it was indeed Inuyasha, the hanyou she lusted after.

"I have my ways…So; did you drop that disgusting bitch Kagome yet?"

"Yep. I dumped her this morning."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "Will you go out with me now?"

There was a pause, "…That's why I was calling…I realized that I love you and I can't be without you."

"Really?!" Kikyo squealed with happiness.

"Uh huh. On Monday, let's rub it in her ugly face."

"Okay! Love you my love pup!"

"…Love you too…"

When they both hung up the phone, Kikyo jumped off of her bed and did a little happy dance until a knock came to her door. "Come in."

A man walked in. He was about 18 to 20 years of age and he had jet black locks of hair that fell above his hips. His eyes were ruby red and he seemed to be wearing some kind of purplish eyeliner. It was either that or he had very dark circles around his eyes.

"So was that Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Of course it was, love. Everything is going perfectly according to plan," Kikyo replied smiling.

The man smiled a mischievous but evil smile and said "Good. Let's see how far we can push Kagome until she breaks. Again."

Kikyo laughed like the witch she was and then her room mate laughed as well. The laughter stopped and the person began to take their leave. "See you tomorrow, Naraku."

Inuyasha closed his cell phone and said, "Mission accomplished."

"What did she say?" asked Kagome.

"She wants to go back out with me just as you planned."

"I knew it! Now tomorrow you have to act like you said you would, okay?"

Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes, "Fine…bitch."

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked "You are really in love with that word aren't you?"

"Yep."

Kagome sighed, "Doesn't matter anyway. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," Inuyasha said and left.

'Kikyo has no idea what we've got planned,' thought Kagome. But, Kagome didn't know what Kikyo and this 'Naraku' had planned for_ her_.

------------------

**I hope you liked it! It took for freakin' ever but I like how it turned out. Until next time! Sayonara.**

**Miko – priestess**

**Hanyou – half demon**

**Macabre [Mah-cob-bruh – French word for ghoulish, gory, morbid, gruesome, etc.**

**InuTaisho – Inuyasha's father**


End file.
